Tsunaru
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Tsunaru was miserable, bullied and betrayed by her best friend. Her adopted brother, Mochida had had enough of seeing his sister suffer and transferred her to his school, so he could protect her. There, Tsunaru will experience friendship, fun and... love.
1. Tsunaru transferred

**Hello~ My name's Sherry~ Nice to meet you all~ I wrote this story and I hope you guys will like it, some of you guys might not like Fem!Tsuna so please don't force yourself to read it if you don't want to, I'll try my best to update quickly. ^^**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunaru stood staring at her ruined bag and upturned and half-eaten bento. Her textbooks were a mess and her PE uniform in which she kept carefully in her satchel was torn to shreds. She gave out a tired sigh, trying to will herself not to cry. 'Crying is useless... I promised Mama and Papa that I would not cry anymore...' Despite thinking that however, the silent salty liquids still rolled down her cheeks. 'Oh... This is useless...' Tsunaru wiped at her tears and begun packing up what could be salvaged and throwing away what was beyond repair.<p>

She slowly went down the stairs, wincing slightly as she put in too much pressure on her injured foot, a result of heels digging into said appendage. Tsunaru sighed in relief when she managed to get down the steps without falling again. She was about to limp towards her shoe locker when she heard the faint sound of high-pitched giggles, Tsunaru hurriedly pressed her back against the nearest wall and tried to be as invisible to the human eye as possible. "And you know? She even cried! That stupid bitch deserved what we did to her!" Tsunaru recognized this voice as M.M.

"Yeah! She's such a waste of air. Sure, she's smart and all but I'd bet my diamond bracelet that she'd slept with all the teachers here!" Bluebell... Tsunaru winced at her harsh words.

"Wow, what a slut! And she's not even pretty for goodness sakes, her eyes are always hidden by those annoying bangs and her uniform is too big for her, not that I care." Sasagawa Kyoko. The girl who used to be her best friend.

"She's not even sporty! Did you know that for the marathon this year, she tripped herself on purpose? What a drama queen." M.M again. Tsunaru sighed softly in relief as they passed her hiding place and somewhere else. She quickly limped out of her hiding place and switched her shoes in one fluid motion that 'Dame-Tsunaru' would never be able to perform. Tsunaru brushed the bangs from her face, revealing beautiful brown eyes. Tsunaru hurriedly left the school building and in the direction of her home.

* * *

><p>"Luce kaa-san, Aria nee-chan, Mochida nii-san. I'm home." Tsunaru softly called out, hurried footsteps resounded from the mansion and three familiar and welcome faces came into Tsunaru's line of vision. Sawada Mochida smiled happily as he hugged his little sister, he had a mop of wild black hair and narrowed back eyes which are considered as 'Hot' in the female population in his school. He was dressed casually in a white hoodie underneath a red shirt and beige pants.<p>

Sawada Luce giggled at Mochida's over protectiveness over Tsunaru, she had beautiful layered hair green with half cropped short and the other long and in a ponytail. She was dressed in her white dress with the orange sash and puffed sleeves. "Mochida, if you keep hugging Tsunaru she won't have any air left." Luce chided as Tsunaru's face turned purple and then, blue. As soon as those words left her lips, Mochida immediately let go of his sibling and surveyed her body for any sign of injuries, he frowned when he caught sight of the multiple bruises and scratches she bore on her face. "You're hurt! And it seems worse than yesterday!" Mochida fussed, his hands cupping his sister's cheeks and his thumb tracing a fresh cut.

Tsunaru winced but made no movement to pull back. She loved her home, although it was not her real family, they were her family nonetheless.

They were now in the living room and Aria was looking at her sibling's injured foot with sympathy, she also had beautiful green hair like her mother just not layered and with half braided and pulled into a small ponytail. Her navy blue eyes narrowed with anger as she saw the condition her adopted sister's foot was in, it was swollen and already bruising. Aria gently applied some ointment onto the wound and the bruises, Tsunaru hissed but made no move to pull away, disinfected the cuts on her face and applied bandages on the serious injuries.

"This is the last straw! Tsunaru! You'll transfer to my school tomorrow!" Mochida cried, hugging his little sister again. "I can't bear to see you hurt! Please rest assured, big brother Mochida will be here to protect you!" Tsunaru smiled and hugged her brother back.

"Thank you... nii-chan."

* * *

><p><em>Three days later... <em>

"Tsunaru, come on time to wake up!" Aria shook her younger sibling awake. As usual, with one shake, Tsunaru was up and already dashing to the toilet. "Ah, your new uniform is on the laundry basket~" Aria called out before she exited her sibling's room with a soft smile.

Tsunaru brushed her hair and braided it before tying it. She smiled at her reflection and happily looked at her appearance. She was dressed in a short sleeved white button-up shirt, a red ribbon around her neck and a navy blue skirt with white linings. Her school blazer was dark blue with white trimmings and a school crest on her right breast. Tsunaru looked at the silver clips her brother had brought her, he said that she'd be in trouble if she did not wear them. Tsunaru shivered and swiftly placed them neatly in her bangs, revealing her eyes.

"Tsunaru? Are you done yet? We have to get to school." Aria called from downstairs. Tsunaru quickly opened door and raced to down the stairs, however being the clumsy girl she is, she tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Hiie!" Tsunaru shrieked before landing in a very awkward position with her lower back on the stairs and her legs sprawled before her and her upper body twisted as she cradled her head. "Kuh! That hurt!" Tsunaru murmured as she massaged her head.

"My word... Tsunaru-sama, are you alright?" Tsunaru looked up to see their youngest butler, Sebastian. He has wild red hair and narrowed blue eyes, despite his rough appearance, he was actually very kind and loyal. Tsunaru smiled painfully at the butler and nodded. He visibly relaxed before moving to help up the fallen girl.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Tsunaru smiled cutely, causing the young butler to blush. The dense girl did not notice the red color scatter across his cheeks and proceeded to the dining room where her siblings and adopted mother are. "Good morning Luce kaa-san, Aria nee-san, Mochida nii-san." The said family all looked up from their breakfast and happily answered her greeting. Tsunaru took a seat next to Mochida and begun to cut into her pancakes.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is the school gate for the high school section..." Mochida pointed to a pinkish building, (Think Ouran high school) "The University section is right next to it so you can come over during lunch~" Mochida smiled happily, Tsunaru giggled at her brother's antics and waved goodbye before entering the high school section.<p>

No sooner had the young brunette stepped into the large building, a huge orange creature jumped onto the poor girl, startling her. "HIIE!" Tsunaru screamed as her head was introduced to the ground once more. "Owwie..." She grimaced then was surprised when a rough and wet thing was dragged across her palm. She turned to face her 'attacker', it was a Lion! Tsunaru stared at the majestic animal, that was supposedly curious of the white bandages that wrapped her hand, for a bit before reaching out to pet it. It growled at her hand at first but when it saw that no harm would come from the small hand, it hesitantly and shyly allowed her to pet it's head.

Tsunaru smiled and continued to pat the lion, she sat up and was surprised when the lion laid it's head on her lap, closing his eyes to sleep. "Ah...! L-Lion-san, I need to get to class..." But the small squeaks of protests were ignored by the large animal as it continued to remain dead to the world. Tsunaru sighed and continued to pet the lion's head absentmindedly.

* * *

><p>Tsunaru was awaken by the sound of animals, she rubbed her eyes sleepily and almost fainted again at what she saw. A swallow, an Akita dog, hedgehog, a leopard cub, a kangaroo, a bull and an owl with mismatched eyes were all staring at her. She looked at her lap and was surprised to see the lion wide awake. She petted it's head and it seemed to understand as it got up and stood next to her as she stared at the large variety of animals before her.<p>

Tsunaru bent down and brought the hedgehog close to her chest, the swallow perched itself on her head, amongst her soft brown locks and the owl perched on her shoulder. She took the leach for the Akita dog and bull. She stared at the kangaroo before taking out a long ribbon from her pocket and tying it around it's neck using it as a leach. "There... now, let's go find your masters." Tsunaru smiled.


	2. Tsunaru made a friend ?

**Sherry here~ When reading 'Tsunaru', please make sure your room is brightly lit, your face is of considerable distance away from the computer and that you enjoy this fic~ If you happen to hate Fem!27 please back out now and please bear in mind that I do not own KHR~ X3 Sorry for the late update, I had a lot of homework to catch up on... ^^V**

* * *

><p>"Uri! Where are you, you stupid cat!" A voice called out, Tsunaru glanced at the Leopard cub who just yawned in response. She sweatdropped before tugging the leashed animals to the direction of the voice. She turned a corner and was surprised to see a silver haired boy with the hairstyle of an octopus, he was dressed in a navy blue blazer similar to Tsunaru's, a long-sleeved button-up shirt and navy blue trousers along with black dress shoes. And he was searching the bushes for 'Uri'.<p>

"U-Um... I think I have your cat here..." Tsunaru smiled softly, but nervously at the silver haired teen. He turned his head to reveal a handsome face, with narrowed sea foam eyes and thin lips pulled into a scowl. The teenager stared at Tsunaru for a full minute before smirking.

"So... is this another one of my stupid fans? To trick me into kissing you or giving you an autograph?" The teen smirked in disgust, Tsunaru frowned, the one thing she couldn't stand was someone accusing her of something she did not do. Her old school mates had did that and she was SICK. OF. IT.

"Excuse me but don't you think you're being ru-" Before Tsunaru could finish her sentence, a sharp pain hit her head and she felt that she had to push the green eyed teen away from where he stood. "Look out!" A hard shove and the two teens were in a rather suggesting position, but that's not what caught the silver haired teen's attention it was a shattered flower pot that could have sent the male into a coma for weeks. Tsunaru heaved a sigh of relief before checking the animals to see if they were hurt. She smiled when no bruises or scars could be seen, the silver haired boy just continued observing the brunette before parting his lips to say something.

"Why did you save me?" Tsunaru turned to the silver haired teen. "You should have let me get hit and di-" The sentence was cut off as Tsunaru slapped both hands on his cheeks, really hard.

"Snap out of it..." Tsunaru fully glared at the silver haired teenager who cringed at the sight of her glare. "What you're saying is utter nonsense! You should not think like that! Everything happens for a good reason!" Tsunaru's eyes softened and she smiled gently, causing the silver haired teenager to blush at the purity and kindness radiating from the angelic girl. "I saved you because anybody would have did the same and... you still have yet to find your reason for your being here, don't you?" the male teenager's eyes widened and he stared at the girl in front of him, an image of a silver haired woman flashed through his mind and his sea foam green eyes filled with tears that slowly rolled down his cheeks.

'... Mother... I think... I've found the reason to live...' Gokudera Hayato, finally found the reason to keep living. Tsunaru had panicked slightly when the young man started to cry but was relieved when Gokudera rubbed at the tears roughly. I really like her smile, it's very similar to yours...' Gokudera smiles slightly before he reached up and took Tsunaru's hands from his cheeks before kneeling on one knee and kissed her hand. "I'm Gokudera Hayato, and I'm going to serve you until the day I die! Hime!" He flashed a genuine smile at the flustered brunette.

'Oh boy... What should I do?' Tsunaru smiled uneasily at the eager look on Gokudera's face.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Kangaroo-san! Cow-san, Inu-chan, sparrow-san!" Tsunaru called as the four animals ran off in a different direction excitedly. Gokudera silently watched as Tsunaru ran after the escaping animals, wracking his brains as to why they looked so familiar. "Hii!" Tsunaru yelped as she tripped and fell, bringing the silver haired teen out of his musings.<p>

"Ah! Hime! Are you alright?" Gokudera asked worriedly, glancing at Tsunaru's bleeding knees and scraped elbows. "They look kind of bad, let's get you to the inf-" Gokudera was genuinely surprised when Tsunaru pulled out a roll of white bandage and a disinfectant before tending to her wounds robotically, like she did this many times. It was only then did Gokudera truly notice the different bandages which littered his friend's legs and arms. He frowned, 'Just what sort of school did Hime attend before?' Gokudera silently thought.

"Gokudera-kun? Let's go look for the animals now?" Tsunaru smiled slightly as her friend (her first friend, I might add) snapped out of his daze and nodded. "I think they headed off in that direction..." Tsunaru murmured.

"Haha! Jirou! Kojirou! You're back!" A cheery voice caught Tsunaru's attention, she turned to the direction of the voice and was met with the sight of a tanned boy with jet black hair, his right arm in a cast, his hair was spiky like her adopted brother's but not as wild. He has narrowed amber brown eyes which at the moment seemed to be filled with genuine happiness. The tanned male looked up from stroking his pets and almost frowned before catching himself and plastering a fake smile over his face. "Hello? Who are you?"

Instead of replying the question Tsunaru just unconsciously murmured the word, "...Fake..." Her eyes widened when she realized she had voiced the thought aloud and a small hand made it's way up to her lips in horror. That was not the best first impression. "U-Um... I-I'm sorry!" Tsunaru yelped before spinning her heel and running towards another direction. Gokudera just stared after her in surprise before turning back to the shocked teen.

"She's right about that... Your smile isn't genuine." Gokudera stated simply before running after his princess, leaving the stunned baseball player in his wake.

"I guess... it's time I changed..." The tanned teen murmured to himself, the Akita dog heard it and whined sadly, nudging his owner's hand.

* * *

><p>Tsunaru was running aimlessly, her head bowed low as she reflected on what she said to the tanned teen who was the owner of the dog and swallow. "Agh! I'M SUCH A BLOODY IDIOT!" Tsunaru screamed as she ran faster, unaware of her surroundings, which resulted in her ending up crashing into someone else's back. "Hiie! I'm so sorry!" Tsunaru squeaked as she bowed waist low hurriedly.<p>

"Tsunaru?" A gruff but familiar voice entered the brown haired girl's ears and she stood up straight to stare straight into the eyes of Sasagawa Ryohei, the big brother of Sasagawa Kyoko, her previous best friend who now loved nothing more than to see tears roll down her cheeks in pain. Tsunaru instinctively cradled her right eye where she almost went blind in thanks to Kyoko for digging her fingernails in. It had been agonizingly painful but it still healed, thanks to her caring 'doctor', Lussuria.

"S-Sasagawa-san...?" Tsunaru choked out softly as she slowly backed away from her bully's brother. "U-Um... W-What are you doing here?"

Ryohei was shocked at how weak and fragile Tsunaru looked, the girl who had been his sister's best friend, who always had a smile on her face no matter how hard the bullies kick, slap, scratch or punch her, looked so defenseless and... scared. Hie eyes wandered up and down her body, making Tsunaru cringe under his gaze, his eyebrows knitted further when he spotted the various injuries that littered his friend's appendages. "I should be asking you that question! What happened to you?" He gestures to the multiple cuts and bandages on Tsunaru's arms and legs. "I thought Kyoko was protecting you?"

'Oh dear... how am I supposed to explain that M.M. had corrupted Kyoko-chan and is now as sadistic as a psychopath?' Tsunaru bit her bottom lip as the hand that had been covering her right eye retreated to hang limply by her sides.


	3. Tsunaru is a carnivore?

**Sherry here~ When reading 'Tsunaru', please make sure your room is brightly lit, your face is of considerable distance away from the computer and that you enjoy this fic~ If you happen to hate Fem!27 please back out now and please bear in mind that I do not own KHR~ X3 OMG ichigo-chan had such lovely readers, I'm kinda envious~~ Thank you for supporting 'Tsunaru'~ ^^**

* * *

><p>"S-Sasagawa-san..." Tsunaru took a deep breath before putting a smile so forced even an idiot could see through it's lie, fortunately or unfortunately, Ryohei was part of the idiots who could tell what was fake and what was genuine. "The bullies got more merciless after you transferred, they almost got Kyoko killed. So I stopped befriending her as she is in danger when she's around me..." Ryohei stared at Tsunaru for a moment before he frowned, clapping his hands on Tunaru's shoulders he stared long and hard into the brunette's doe-like brown orbs.<p>

"Tsunaru... I know what you're saying are lies... please tell me the real reason of how you got those wounds..." Ryohei smiled gently, something slightly out of character for the usually energetic teen he is. Tsunaru was shocked and found herself unable to lie anymore as she broke down in Ryohei's arms and cried about how M.M. got Kyoko to join her group and corrupted the orange haired girl, how badly Kyoko treated her afterwards and how she missed the days when Kyoko was her friend.

Ryohei almost refused to accept that Tsunaru was telling the truth but the broken look in her eyes and her wounds were already more than enough proof to show that the brunette was not lying. Besides, Tsunaru had the bad habit of getting nervous when she lies, and the Tsunaru now was shaking not from nervousness but from fear, of his sister. Ryohei realized that he hated having to see Tsunaru cry and so... broken. He swore to himself silently that he would protect Tsunaru even if it costs his life. A kangaroo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tackled Ryohei to the ground, he smiled at the sight of his missing pet, in which in the confusion of meeting Tsunaru he had forgotten the aim why he had been combing the entire school grounds.

"KANGARYOO!" He shouted in relief and embraced the orange kangaroo, which made a sound of happiness. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MORNING?"

Tsunaru immediately recognized the kangaroo as it still had her hair ribbon on and she smiled as Ryohei started inroducing his pet to her. Ryohei flushed slightly under her smile but nonetheless managed to keep himself from having a nosebleed from the purity and cuteness from just one small smile. 'Good lord, she's just like Kyoko only ten times cuter!' Ryohei squealed in his head as he watched his pet interact with Tsunaru. The brown haired girl was petting the kangaroo on the head and giggling slightly as it nuzzled further into her hand, demanding more comforting strokes.

"HIME!" Tsunaru blinked in surprise before turning to face an incoming Gokudera. She squeaked in surprise when the silver haired teen ran right up to her and clasped her hands, staring intently into her eyes. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? I'll kill anyone who hurts you!" Gokudera growled, not at his princess but at the invisible threat.

"G-Gokudera-san! I'm fine, no need to worry." Tsunaru blushed in happiness, no one has even cared about her like this before, not even Kyoko. "Thank you for worrying." She smiled brightly before hugging her first friend, causing the said boy to faint from happiness and the over-exposure of cuteness. Ryohei himself had to look away so as to not end up as the same fate as Gokudera.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright with carrying Gokudera-san, Sasagawa-kun?" Tsunaru asked worriedly, afraid that Ryohei might overexert himself. They were currently making their way to the infirmary so Gokudera could get some proper rest. The boxer in query just grinned and said it was no problem.<p>

"Besides, this is an EXTREME workout!" Ryohei bellowed despite Tsunaru being right next to him. The brown haired girl almost forgot how energetic her ex-best friend's brother was, until now. They started to chat happily about random stuff, and Tsunaru found herself to be really smiling genuinely, she never had the chance to smile a lot when she attended her previous school since she was bullied and had no friends, but now... She unconsciously let out a soft giggle, one so sweet that it could give you cavities. Ryohei was surprised to hear something so angelic from Tsunaru but grinned happily when he saw that she was having fun.

"Wandering the corridors when you're supposed to be in class studying, do you have a death wish? Sasagawa Ryohei and new student?" A chill went down Tsunaru's spine and she slowly turned around to see a black haired teen with narrowed grey eyes glaring at them, he was dressed in a crisp white button-up shirt, black trousers and shiny black loafers, Tsunaru could not help the nagging suspicion that this teen in front of her was a perfectionist. She blinked when the words registered in her brain before she let out her famous 'Hiie!'.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori High, I shall therefore carry out discipline in the form of biting you to death." The raven simply stated before he lunged at Tsunaru and Ryohei, the brown haired girl was shocked and had to kick the still-dazed Ryohei out of the way before the raven haired teen could land a hit on the boxer. "Wao... Not bad for a herbivore..." Hibari smirked, Tsunaru winced. 'Luce okaa-san... please don't scold me when I get home...'

* * *

><p>Gokudera awoke to the sound of metal against well... metal. He groaned as he tried to sit up only to be pushed down gently by a calloused hand. "Don't... you'll only distract her..." Ryohei's gruff voice entered his ears and Gokudera frowned mentally, distract who? He opened his eyes to the most beautiful and terrifying sight ever.<p>

Tsunaru's usual doe-like brown orbs were narrowed and in a beautiful shade of silver hidden behind her rimless glasses, her blazer was folded neatly and used as Gokudera's makeshift pillow, leaving her only in her short-sleeved button up shirt, navy blue skirt and loosened red ribbon around her neck, she was holding what seemed to be silver cards, and when Gokudera squinted his eyes, he saw that the cards are lined with a generous amount of orange flames. Tsunaru's gentle expression was morphed into one of seriousness. Gokudera could not resist gawking in awe at his princess, silently sighing "Beautiful..."

The raven haired teenager was smirking in sadistic delight as Tsunaru easily dodged his attacks one after another, 'Wao... A carnivore in Herbivore's clothing.' He thought as his smirk widened at each attack. He finally found a worthy opponent, a carnivore amongst the herd of Herbivores. The thrill of having finally found a worthy opponent ran down his spine in the form of an excited shiver, Tsunaru threw three cards lined with sky flames aimed at him, the first cut his cheek, the second tore his sleeve and the last, he deflected with his tonfa. 'Yes... Yes, I finally found her...' Hibari Kyouya grinned, licking the coppery liquid that slid down from the cut on his cheek. Tsunaru frowned as he charged towards her again, seeming more intent on landing a hit on her each time his alternate foot lands before him.

She cartwheeled away from his attacks, letting out a gasp of pain when her injured foot (refer to chapter 1) came into contact with the polished wood of the hallway, she looked up a second too late as Hibari planted his tonfa in her side, very roughly. Tsunaru bit her lower lip harshly to prevent herself from screaming out in agony as she could literally hear at least one of her ribs being snapped into two. She glared at her attacker before kicking him harshly in his gut and doing a roundhouse kick to his had. Hibari was surprised, usually many opponents would have fainted from pain but this one... this one herbivore managed to land a hit on him, and not just that, she even managed to cut him!

"Chii!" A cute sound echoed from behind Tsunaru and she turned around to face the porcupine she saw that morning.

"Porcupine...-chan...?" She managed to croak out before falling unconscious, in her enemy's arms. The raven haired teen was genuinely surprised when she had fainted, in his arms nonetheless. He let out a small sigh but carried her bridal style towards the infirmary where he was stopped by an angry herbivore.

"What do you think you're doing to Hime?" Gokudera yelled angrily, pointing an accusing finger at the skylark, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"She's hurt, I'm only going to get her to the infirmary..." Gokudera calmed down slightly before a thought hit him.

"THAT infirmary?" Gokudera shrieked in horror, Hibari was about to hit the silver haired teen for his stupidity of living when he suddenly recognized what Gokudera was trying to say. The infirmary doctor, Shamal... was a pervert especially when it came to treating females.

* * *

><p>"EXTREME! I didn't know our school had two infirmaries!" Ryohei roared in excitement and was whacked on the head by a paper fan graciously provided by Gokudera. "EXTREME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR TAKO-HEAD!" Ryohei then bellowed in anger. Gokudera's vein popped and soon, a war of words was happening outside the infirmary, only to be stopped when Hibari death glared both to silence. Before Hibari could knock on the door however, it was opened to reveal a girl about their age, with a pineapple hairstyle and an eyepatch. She was dressed in an indigo polo shirt accompanied with a black gothic skirt that reaches her knees, and a doctor's coat as well as knee-high brown boots.<p>

"Can I help you?" The girl asked shyly, Hibari shifted his arms so as to allow the purple haired girl to get a good look at Tsunaru. "O-Oh! Please come in! Lay her on the bed, I'll tend to her wounds immediately." She instructed quietly and worriedly.

Hibari set the unconscious girl on the bed and was about to leave when Tsunaru's small hand tugged on his jacket. "... Gi...otto... don't... leave me..." She whimpered, obviously in a nightmare. Hibari just gave a tired sigh and set down next to the sleeping girl. Gokudera and Ryohei felt a pang of jealousy, but sat down on the other side of the bed anyway. After a while, the indigo haired girl came back with a first aid kit and immediately set to work, shooing the three boys out before she started dressing the girl's wound.

Chrome Dokuro gasped in horror when she saw the several scratches on the brown haired girl's body, Gokudera and Ryohei rushed in and blushed heavily at Tsunaru's half naked body but it was soon wiped off their faces when they saw the multiple bruises and cuts that litter her appendages, the most severe was a knife wound on her hip. Hibari glanced at Tsunaru's body and almost frowned in displeasure, 'Who had the nerve to touch my new toy?' He had made a mental note to check who was it that had the guts to mess with the only girl who could be on par with his fighting skills.

"What sort of hell had Tsunaru faced to get so many wounds?" Ryohei breathed as Chrome re-dressed her patient after applying some herbal medicine on the multiple scratches.

Hibari was curious now, the girl lying on the bed sleeping peacefully had the strength to fight back against the lowly herbivores that dared attack her and yet... why did she not fight back and let them hurt her? He blinked when he felt his heart clench, this never happened before... so why now? He stared at the girl slumbering before him and allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. Yes, he could feel that this year would be very interesting indeed.


	4. Tsunaru is cute!

**Sherry here~ When reading 'Tsunaru', please make sure your room is brightly lit, your face is of considerable distance away from the computer and that you enjoy this fic~ If you happen to hate Fem!27 please back out now and please bear in mind that I do not own KHR~ X3 Whee~~ Hiya peeps~ Aren't you glad I can update? (Bet you guys are sharpening weapons to kill me huh? OwQ) **

* * *

><p>Tsunaru's currently closed eyes snapped open and she suddenly bolted upright on the bed. She was drenched in cold sweat and she was panting heavily, grasping onto her school uniform as if in some form of reassurance that she is still alive and not strangled to death by her ex-best friend, Kyoko. She started to tremble and her arms wrapped around her shoulder area, trying to soothe the goosebumps that had formed as her bully was mentioned. Tsunaru tried to calm herself and succeeded after ten agonizing minutes. "... Are you alright...?" The sudden voice caused Tsunaru to look up quickly from her position.<p>

It was the dog and swallow's master, the one she had called fake. "Ah... eh... yeah, I think so... this happens.. often..." Tsunaru murmured as she looked down at her lap. "Listen... about earlier-" She was cut off by a friendly, but genuinely fake laugh, she twitched again, this time in annoyance. But it was soon wiped clean off her face when she heard the following sentences.

"Haha, don't worry about it!" The laugh died a little on his lips and the tanned teen plastered on a serious expression. "I... the baseball god must have given up on a no-good bum like me... I'm so useless... Maybe I should just jump off a building and die...?" Tsunaru jumped out of her bed and ran towards the tanned teen, reaching out both her hands and wrapping them against his torso, as if to prevent him from going anywhere. Tsunaru's eyes were shadowed by her freed bangs, which were curiously removed and blinking slightly in the sunlight on the side table.

"Don't... Life itself is already a miracle, don't waste it..." Tsunaru looked up and frowned. "Besides... did you think that dying will really solve anything? What about your family? Friends?" The tanned teen's eyes widened and his mind slowly started to present images; His father working at their family sushi bar, his mother lying on the bed and how devastated and broken he felt the day she died, Kojirou and Jirou's elated faces whenever he suggests a game of fetch or a simple stroll around the neighborhood, a young girl dressed in a pink yukata,with half her hair in a slight braided ponytail and smiling so brightly it made even the sun seem faint in comparison.

"Ugh..." Yamamoto released the tears that he held back for so long. He cried for his mother, who had died when he was at a tender age of ten, young enough to remember but not old enough to understand, he cried, simply because the heavy burden of high expectations was too much to handle, how his so-called friends shunned him because now that his arm was fractured, he is unable to let them gain popularity. And lastly, he cried because he himself knew that, even thinking about wanting to die, was a foolish and selfish act to commit.

Yamamoto cried for a good half hour before he stopped, still sniffling now and then. Tsunaru smiled as he blew his nose into a tissue she had found in the nurse office. "Do you feel better now?" She tilted her head slightly to the left and smiled slightly. Yamamoto found himself unable to tear his gaze away from her face, his own face flaring up with a certain warmth that he had never felt before, his stomach was tickling and he could not help the genuine grin that was gracing his lips.

"Yup, thank you! Let's be friends from now on, 'kay? My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, you can just call me Takeshi!" The tanned teen smiled eagerly, and Tsunaru only smiled confusedly and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Recess~~<strong>

"Mochida-kun! Eat lunch with me!"

"NO! ME!"

"Mochida-san~ I've made your favourite omelets!"

Mochida sighed in annoyance, he hated this time of the day, when his so-called fangirls all force him into having lunch with them. "Look, I'd love to have lunch with you guys but I already have an appointment..." with that said the raven turned around and was met with a brown blur.

"Mochida nii-sama!" The black haired teen smiled and hugged the brown haired girl back, drawing gasps from the crowd of fangirls around them.

"That's Mochida-kun's little sister?"

"But I've never seen her in my life!"

"She looks so cute!"

"Mochida nii-sama, let's go have lunch!" Tsuna smiled as she proceeded to pull onto her adopted sibling's sleeve. The mentioned big brother just laughed and followed the brunette girl, who seemed completely oblivious of the blushes and whispers about how cute she was. "Hurry up, my friends are waiting."

* * *

><p>Mochida's smile twitched a little at the scene laid out before him, his beloved, pure and angelic little sister had somehow managed to get herself a whole harem full of handsome boys. First there was, Smoking Bomb Hayato, Sword emperor and star baseball player Yamamoto, Champion boxer Ryohei and the bloodthirsty-(Hibari: Herbivore... *_*) er... I mean, sophisticated and japanese oriented prefect. "Tsunaru, are these your friends?" Tsunaru smiled obliviously and nodded, "Yup!"<p>

"I am Gokudera Hayato, pleased to make your acquaintance, Hime's older brother!" Gokudera slammed his forehead onto the roof floor and sent Tsunaru into a fit of panic. Mochida sweatdropped, 'To think I thought he was normal...'

"Haha, I'm sure you know me but, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi." Mochida nodded at the baseball player, smiling slightly in approval. 'My little sister is finally growing up~~'

"Hibari..." The lone skylark murmured before he turned away from Mochida and left the roof. Mochida sweatdropped again. 'Must have seen Tsu-chan fighting... Heard he wasn't interested in anything but that...' Mochida shrugged inwardly and was rudely interrupted by a certain tanned boxer.

"EXTREME! MY SISTER USED TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOUR SISTER! LET'S GET ALONG! MY NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI!" Mochida's eyes widened.

"Wait... Sasagawa? You're Sasagawa Kyoko's brother?" Mochida pointed an accusing finger at the tanned boxer. Ryohei nodded enthusiastically. "You bastard!" With that said, Mochida lunged forward and punched Ryohei in the cheek. Tsunaru had just gotten Gokudera to sit down properly when she saw her adopted sibling hurt one of her new friends.

"Mochida nii!" She screamed as she grabbed the arm that was about to deliver another punch into the boxer's gut. "What are you doing! Sasagawa-kun is my friend!" Mochida turned to yell something at Tsunaru, which turned out to be a very fatal mistake, seeing as he immediately fell into the puppy dog look. Tsunaru didn't understand why her brother suddenly blushed and had to look away but if she did the puppy look in front of a mirror she will know why.

Her sakura pink lower lip is pulled into a cute pout and her brown orbs were larger and slightly sparkly from the tears. Her cheeks were adapting a cute pink hue and her eyebrows are pulled into a worried frown. Even Yamamoto who had the purest intentions, had to look away from the cute sight. All Tsunaru could do was wonder what in the world was wrong with everyone but she sighed in relief, at least Ryohei was out of danger.

* * *

><p><strong>After school...<strong>

"Hiee!" Tsunaru's face re-introduced itself to it's old friend the ground as the brown haired girl is tackled by a brown blur. "Ugh... who hit me?" She groaned as one of her old wounds re-opened and she felt sure the blood would seep out.

"Hahi! I'm so sorry! I thought you looked really cute and just had to hug you!" A girl with a ponytail smiled cheerily. "My name is Miura Haru! Official leader of our school's cosplay club!" She gripped the hands of Tsunaru who looked a bit shaken up. (Probably because someone called her cute, remember, this is a girl who was called insulting names all the way from kindergarten to high school) "And I would like you to be our mascot!" Tsunaru blinked before she let out a small "Hiie?"

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later~~<strong>

"Hmm...? That's strange I thought Tsuna-chan wanted us to meet here?" Yamamoto glanced around his surroundings. The brunette girl had shyly invited the four teens to her house for dinner and all of them had no guts to say 'no', they do not want to be a victim of the puppy dog look. Plus, they all were too charmed by her cuteness to care.

"Don't address Hime so casually! Besides, she probably had something urgent to attend to!" Gokudera snapped impatiently. Despite his comment however, the silver haired teen was also looking around for a certain brown haired cutie pie. 'I wonder what happened to Hime? Did she get chased by girls jealous of her beauty? I hope she's fine... but Hime is strong! And yet, why didn't she fight back in her previous school? She's more than capable then doing so and yet... Hime...' As Gokudera continued to think of possible ways his beloved princess is late, Hibari is growing very impatient from all the yelling Ryohei was doing.

"HIBARI! EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"... No..."

"YOU'LL GET TO MEET STRONG OPPONENTS!"

"I do not associate with herbivorous activities... Now keep quiet or I'll have to carry out discipline in the form of biting you to dea-"

"HIIIIIIE!" The reaction was so in sync, you would have thought the action was planned ahead as all four boys turned their heads into the direction of the yelling. A very familiar brunette was currently dashing towards them in what seemed to be a maid costume? She had mechanical cat ears on which are currently pressed flatly against her skull, a mechanical tail that swished from one direction to the other. Her maid costume consisted of a black top with puffy sleeves with a white collar and a cute white ribbon around her neck along with white detached cuffs around her wrists. A black dress which puffed slightly and frilly white apron completed the outfit. Her brown loafers, socks and pins were all replaced with black boots, white stockings and a cute frilly white headpiece had ribbons trailing behind her at the ends. The apron had lots of lace designs on the top area and ended in a ribbon with bells at the end.

The brunette's eyes lit up as she caught sight of her friends and she grabbed Yamamoto, hiding behind his tall structure. "Please hide me!" She squeaked as she buried her red face in his blazer. Yamamoto had to hold himself back from squeezing the living daylights out of the ravishingly cute girl and instead, distracted himself from looking at his new friend's attacker, along with trying hard not to notice the jealous glare he was receiving from the other boys.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san, if you didn't like our costumes you could have just said so!" Haru huffed and Tsunaru sweatdropped. 'I did... but you were too busy squealing and jumping to notice...' Tsunaru had changed back into her uniform and she was currently walking home with her small group of friends. "Tsuna-san, do you mind if I came over for dinner? I'm really curious as to where our cosplay club's mascot lives!" Tsunaru smiled at that and nodded.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Ryohei and Haru all stared at the mansion in front of them. It. was. HUGE. It has four stories that the group suspected only two of which are used often. "Ah, come on in you guys." Tsunaru smiled slightly as she opened the door, only to be tackled to the ground once more by a toddler.<p>

"Lambo? Why are you here?" Tsunaru sat on the floor as she held the bawling baby in her arms. The toddler has a mop of curly black hair and he was dressed in a cow printed jumpsuit. "Ah, there there... did Skull and the others come over too?"

"Lambo-san -sniff- was trying to assassinate -sniff- Reborn but then he..." Before he even finished his sentence, the toddler burst into another fit of tears. "HE SHOT ME! WAHHH! Tsuna nee-chan, you gotta help me get back at him!" Tsunaru just smiled and patted the toddler on the head.

"Alright, now, dry your tears." She instructed gently as she placed the child on the floor, and dug her pockets to reveal a small grape flavoured lollipop. "Here. Don't tell Luce okaa-san ne?" She smiled when the child took the candy and his bawling quieted down into sniffles. "Good boy, Lambo." She smiled before turning to her friends. "I have to go change, make yourselves comfortable okay?" The group nodded and they made their way to the living room.


	5. Tsunaru's past

**Sherry here~ When reading 'Tsunaru', please make sure your room is brightly lit, your face is of considerable distance away from the computer and that you enjoy this fic~ If you happen to hate Fem!27 please back out now and please bear in mind that I do not own KHR~ X3 **

**Hello~~ I'm just writing this to say, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I am currently going through an important phase of studies and if I fail this year, it would spell doom for me next year... OTL Anyway, try not to expect too much from me okay? I'm still quite a novice when it comes to writing stories... ^^V**

* * *

><p>Luce smiled warmly at the trio that had just entered her living room. She was dressed in her usual white dress with puffed sleeves, the only difference was that her hat was missing. "My... Could you all be Tsu-chan's friends?" She inquired, smiling as she closed the book she had been reading after slotting in a bookmark. "Do sit down and tell me more about yourselves?" Gokudera respectfully sat down on the sofa directly opposite of the green haired woman, Yamamoto sat on his right and Haru, his left. "My, my, my... what a fine bunch you all are." Luce smiled kindly.<p>

Gokudera flushed with pride, Yamamoto and Haru smiled back. "I can now see where Hime got her smile from, Hime's okaa-san." Luce's smile faded at Gokudera's praise.

"I'm not... Tsunaru's real mother... " As soon as she uttered those words, a loud 'thud' could be heard from the hallway followed by a quiet whimper. Luce immediately got up and went to aid a certain brunette who had fallen down the steps of her own home, once again. "Oh dear, Tsu-chan, are you alright?" Tsunaru was sitting on the floor, with her legs beside her in the shape of a 'W' and her hands on her head, her expression was pained but she managed to give Luce a small smile.

"I'm fine, Luce okaa-san..." Gokudera then appeared to fuss over Tsunaru while Lambo, who had been playing with his toys quietly in one corner in the living room, started to whine for more candy. Haru, seeing Gokudera fawn over Tsunaru, also joined in. Yamamoto laughed as he watched a flustered Tsunaru try to calm things down.

* * *

><p><strong>After dinner...<strong>

"Luce-san, could you explain what you said earlier?" Gokudera asked seriously, they were back in the living room and Tsunaru was busy helping Sebastian with the dishes. "What did you mean by you're not Hime's mother?" Luce stopped sipping her mint tea and sighed before placing it down on the coffee table.

"Tsu-chan... was adopted..." Luce stated slowly, as if she was choosing her words carefully.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback~<span> **

"Mama! Papa!" A five year old child smiled happily as she glomped her parents and sibling who had returned from a long trip. Nakamura Nadeshiko, also known as Nana, smiled lovingly at her daughter and stroked her head. Nakamura Iemitsu grinned and carried his child onto his shoulder, earning a squeal of delight from the brunette. Nakamura Giotto, age ten, smiled fondly as Tsunaru reached out her hands towards him, he gladly took her small body into his arms.

"How's my little princess Tsu-chan?" Before little Tsunaru could answer, her papa's eyes suddenly turned serious and he ushered his wife and children into the house. "Honey... Hide in the basement with Giotto and Tsunaru, and don't come out until I say so, alright?" The brown haired woman immediately understood and shushed her now alarmed children before pushing them gently towards the basement entrance. Tsunaru whimpered at how dark it was but assuring squeeze of her brother's hand on hers brought her fear of the dark to a temporary stop.

"Nii-chan? I'm scared..." Tsunaru whimpered softly as she clung to her brother's crisp white shirt, effectively wrinkling it. Giotto smiled worriedly, but in the darkness it could not be seen. A wave of loud noises startled Nana and her children, Tsunaru clung tighter to her brother's shirt, her small frame was trembling violently as the bad feeling in her stomach continued to grow. Nana motioned for Giotto to hide in the small closet that was put away for storage in the basement when a new wardrobe arrived, when the kids were properly hidden, she slowly risked a glance into her house, which turned out to be the last mistake she ever made. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw her husband's corpse, mutated beyond recognition and with multiple gunshot wounds on his chest. His stomach was violently ripped open and his organs spewed out onto the clean wooden floorboards of the Nakamura residence.

Her horrified scream resounded throughout the neighborhood, followed by the familiar sound of multiple gunshots. A man, about his late twenties, gritted his teeth as he placed many gun shots into her chest the wife of the outside advisor of Vongola Nono. His partner had been less merciful, ripping open the stomach of the outside advisor and allowing the man to slowly bleed to death before burning his face and gunning him multiple times in the chest. "Rei, let's go, the job's done." Rei looked up from the now-cold corpse of what used to be a beautiful woman. He smirked in sadistic delight and nodded, his sadism now sated by the disfigured corpses laid out before him. Aoi sighed in exhaustion, he's going to need a looooong bath when he got back.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed before Giotto slowly opened the closet door and piggybacked his sibling, who had fallen asleep a while after their mother went up to investigate. Giotto peeked out from the exit of the basement and had to bite his lips harshly to prevent a horrified scream from being let out. His innocent sibling still asleep on his back, he quickly raced up the stairs, he laid Tsunaru gently on her bed before packing up. He took a few changes of clothes, for both him and his sister, a family photo, Tsunaru's stuffed bunny in which the sleeping princess now snuggled into and last of all, a rainbow colored pacifier.<p>

Wrapping a blanket around Tsunaru, Giotto heaved the still sleeping girl onto his back and quickly made his way out the door. He glanced at his parent's corpse and a single tear slid down his cheek as he quickly turned away from the horrific scene. "Papa... Mama..." He murmured before he closed the door to what used to be his happy home and left the residence.

"Nngh...? Nii-chan?" Tsunaru awoke on her brother's back. "Where are we going?" Giotto smiled tiredly at his sister.

"Papa and Mama became stars and went to keep Grandma company, they won't be able to come back anymore..." Tsunaru, although only five years old at that time, understood the hidden meaning and nodded slightly, shaking from sadness. "We're nearly there, can you get off? Nii-chan's a bit tired from carrying you." Tsunaru immediately climbed off her brother's back and clung onto his hand, the other arm draped around her stuffed rabbit and the blanket.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at an orphanage, it was a huge mansion with vines decorating the walls and huge iron gates, beautiful gardens and a small playset with a sandbox could be seen on the yard. Giotto clicked on the intercom and his best friend's voice, G, could be heard. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Giotto smiled at the rude tone while Tsunaru was startled and hid timidly behind her big brother.<p>

"O-Onii-chan... Are you sure its safe?" Tsunaru squeaked as she clung to her big brother's shirt tightly. Giotto sweatdropped as he could hear colorful language spewing from the intercom, he bent down and shielded his sister's ears before speaking into the mike.

"G. It's me, Giotto, I need to talk to you." Giotto spoke. There was silence but Giotto knew better than to loosen his grip on Tsunaru's ears, it was the silent before the storm after all.

"GIOTTO? WAIT ONE MINUTE! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" G's voice screamed into the poor machine and Giotto seriously felt that he could go deaf. The iron gates suddenly swung open at a slow pace and a red haired boy about the same age as Giotto came running out to greet the blonde. "Giotto! What brings you to my humble abode?" G greeted the blonde enthusiastically, he was dressed in a grey button-up shirt and black pants with a green belt around his waist to match the loosened green tie around his neck. He also had a red flame-like tattoo on the left side of his face and black loafers.

Tsunaru stared in amazement from behind her brother's back. "Pretty..." had just left her lips before she found herself being stared at. She blushed cutely and buried her glowing face into her brother's shirt. G raised an eyebrow at the friend he respects a lot, Giotto just smiled calmly before gently pushing out the little girl for his friend to see. Her hair reached mid-waist and half of it was tied by a sky blue ribbon, she was dressed in a cute sky blue dress with a white collar and two white buttons. Around her waist is a white sash which ended in a white ribbon, her socks barely reached her knees and her Mary-janes were still shiny. She was clinging onto her brother's shirt and a stuffed plush toy in the shape of a bunny.

"G, this is my sister, Tsunaru. Our parents were killed a few hours ago..." As if on cue, Tsunaru's eyes filled up with tears and she started to sob quietly. Giotto panicked. "Ah, Tsu-chan. Don't cry, I'm still here right? I'll always be with you..." Giotto smiled when Tsunaru looked at him, her tears still streaming down her face but a small smile was evident on her lips.

"Honto? Pinky swear?" She held out her pinky and Giotto smiled before he hooked his pinky with hers.

"Pink swear." Tsunaru smiled as she hugged her big brother.

"Arigatou, onii-chan!" After that, G showed his friend into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later...<strong>

"No! I don't want to go!" Giotto cried out childishly as his new 'parents' dragged him away, from his little sister, his home, his six friends, Lampo, Knuckle, G, Alaude, Daemon and Asari were also being dragged off, but their pleas were not as frantic and desperate as Giotto's. "Why did you pick me? I have someone precious to me here!" At that sentence, Tsunaru sleepily entered the hallway to see her big brother being dragged away towards the exit.

"Onii-chan...?" Tsunaru called out sleepily, her vision was blurry and still unfocused but she quickly snapped out of it and her eyes widened in horror when her vision cleared. "Onii-chan!" She ran towards her only living family, her entire world, her brother. "ONII-CHAN!" She yelled out, but the adults ignored her screams and continued to drag poor Giotto by the arm towards a sleek black vehicle. "No... NO! DON'T TAKE AWAY MY BROTHER! PLEASE, HE'S MY ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!" Tsunaru screamed out, her knees gave up on her and she stared wide eyed, on the landing as her sibling banged on the vehicle's window, trying to escape. He was yelling but was muffled by the sound-proof glass. "ONII-CHAN!" As soon as Tsunaru uttered those words, the engine started and Tsunaru stood up, chasing the now-moving vehicle. "Onii-chan, Onii-chan, ONII-CHAN!"

"TSU-CHAN!" Giotto yelled out, pounding mercilessly onto the glass that separated him from his sibling. Tears streamed down his face at how scared Tsunaru looked like as she ran along the pavement, trying her hardest to match her speed against the speeding-up vehicle. "TSU-" Before Giotto could yell anymore, he was silenced by a cloth clapping over his mouth. His eyes widened and the last thing he saw was his little sister, crying and desperately trying to tell the vehicle to stop. 'Tsu...-chan' He thought before darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p>"Hello..." Tsunaru looked up from her quiet corner to see a gently smiling face. "My name is Luce, what's yours?" Tsunaru continued to stare at the woman before smiling slightly with a hint of a blush.<p>

"T-Tsunaru..." She whispered softly. Luce's smile brightened a bit and she carried the little girl into her arms. "Hiie?" Tsunaru squeaked as Luce hugged her with warm arms. 'It's so warm... like mama's arms...' Tsunaru thought as she snuggled further into the crook of the green-haired woman's neck.

"Tsunaru-chan, will you allow me to be your mother?" Luce asked, Tsunaru's half-lidded eyes snapped open and she stared wide-eyed at the woman embracing her.

"Y-You really want to adopt me?" Tsunaru hiccuped, obviously on the verge of crying from shock of someone actually wanting to adopt her. Luce smiled warmly at her.

"Of course!"

**Flashback end~**

* * *

><p>Before Luce could continue, the door slammed open and a very disheveled Mochida, panting for air. He looked disastrous, his face was covered with kiss marks, his uniform was ripped in certain places and he had scratch marks on his limbs. He was shaking violently and in a fetal position. "Girls in love... are very.. very scary..." He murmured to himself, trying to soothe the goosebumps on his arms. Tsunaru emerged from the kitchen, holding the first aid kit.<p>

"Mochida nii-sama, are you alright?" Tsunaru asked worriedly, opening the box and pulling out some anti-septic before applying them to her brother's face. Mochida reacted by grabbing her small hands. "Hiie?"

"Never... I repeat, NEVER, let any of those rabid fangirls know our address, alright?" Mochida pleaded, Tsunaru sweatdropped. Luce and the others soon came out to investigate, the green-haired woman just sighed again and smiled in understanding.

"I'm guessing it's Valentine's day again?"


	6. Tsunaru's group of friends?

**Sherry here~ When reading 'Tsunaru', please make sure your room is brightly lit, your face is of considerable distance away from the computer and that you enjoy this fic~ If you happen to hate Fem!27 please back out now and please bear in mind that I do not own KHR~ X3 **

* * *

><p>Mochida shuddered at the mention of the cursed day. Haru tilted her head slightly, her face obviously displaying the emotion confusion. "But Valentine's Day is two months away... so why be chased now?" She asked. Tsunaru giggled nervously, a sound as melodious as a small cluster of ringing bells. Mochida was obviously soothed at the sight of his beloved sister's face but the harsh reality that he only had two more weeks to live slapped him hard on the face. Each year, Mochida was always unsure of if he would live to see white day.<p>

"Mochida nii-sama, I thought you learned Martial arts?" Tsunaru asked as she bandaged up the scratches that obviously went deep enough to make her brother bleed, wincing as the blood immediately soaked the strips of sterilized cloth. Mochida sighed and ran a bandaged hand through his messy black locks.

"I did... but Fon sensei told me not to use it on innocent people, and those girls, however violent, only attacked me with pure intentions..." Mochida averted his eyes and deadpanned. "At least that's what I would like to think after today..." Tsunaru sweatdropped at the last sentence. After a while longer, the group who called themselves Tsunaru's friends, finally excused themselves and went home.

* * *

><p>Tsunaru awoke the next morning, feeling rather refreshed despite the growing bad feeling in her stomach. She shrugged it off but could not help thinking about it as she got dressed for a day at school. She clicked her pins into place and smiled at her reflection. Seeing as she didn't manage to get to the classroom yesterday, because of a group of animals, today is the day she is officially introduced to her class.<p>

"I hope I'll be able to make a good impression..." Tsunaru murmured to herself as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear, revealing a silver earring in the shape of a heart. "Giotto nii... I still miss you... alot..." Tsunaru smiled sadly at the earring and fingered it. Giotto has the other earring, he wears it on his left while Tsunaru wears it on her right. An urgent knock on her door snapped the brown haired girl out of her daze and she rushed out of the bathroom, tripping in her haste to open the oak door that led to her room. She was greeted by a very worried Sebastian, who almost melted in relief when he saw his charge.

"Tsunaru-sama, you are going to be late for school." That simple statement was enough to send the usually calm girl into a panic frenzy. Grabbing her satchel containing all the necessary books, she raced down the stairs and, as usual, tripped on the fifth last step and tumbled down the rest of the way. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head and arms, she stood up hastily and raced to the kitchen to retrieve her bento, in which she thanked heavens she made the night before, and a slice of buttered toast. "Have a safe trip, Tsunaru-sama~" Sebastian called out as he watched his young mistress, race out the door after putting on her shiny brown loafers with a muffled scream. Yamamoto and Gokudera were surprised when Tsunaru raced past them, only to come running back to drag them to the direction of Namimori high school.

"Hiie! I could have sworn I woke up earlier!" She screeched as she dragged her two friends to the gate. Yamamoto and Gokudera both looked at each other, both with raised eyebrows.

"But Hime, we ARE early, we still have a whole hour before school starts." Gokudera informed his princess. The brunette in question stopped and stared at her friend like he had grown another head, not necessarily a cute one either. Gokudera showed her his watch and Tsunaru stared at it before she sighed heavily and sat on the ground. "Nanda... I'm not late after all... But why did Sebastian tell me I'm late...?" Yamamoto and Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the name Sebastian, that was the first name they heard Tsunaru call without an honorific. "Anyway, let's go to school then?" She smiled sheepishly and gently at both of her friends and the two boys found themselves unable to hold back the blush that bloomed on their cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Homeroom <strong>

Nezu sniffed distastefully, a habit that stuck with him whenever he saw something that was of no use to him, and this cute but weak girl in front of him was just that. From what he knew, she was a relative of Sawada Luce, Sawada Mochida and Aria. He huffed, a load of trouble, the Sawadas. Luce was an aspiring model and lead singer of the group, the Acrobaleno. The keyword being, WAS. She resigned a few years ago, officially disbanding the group and scattering the members all over the world. Sawada Aria is currently searching for potential idols after her mother resigned, with no such luck. Mochida was the most normal compared to the other two, he was a model student with good grades and a perfect attitude to match. Tsunaru smiled confusedly as her teacher seemed to be deep in thought.

"Sir? Where do I sit?" Nezu snapped out of his daze and glared at the girl before him, the insolence of this girl to interrupt his musings. To punish her, he seated her next to the most difficult person in class, he smirked in sadistic delight as he thought of how difficult Tsunaru's class life will be with THAT boy seated next to her.

* * *

><p>Nezu was definitely not expecting for the new student to get along so well with the delinquent! She is currently smiling happily as her seatmate talked animatedly, something Nezu thought was rather out-of-character, to her about stuff only genii (plural for genius) would understand. He coughed loudly to get their attention before he officially begun roll call. After attendance was taken, he was interrupted just as he was about to start Homeroom. This time it was a certain baseball player. Nezu glanced at Tsunaru and sure enough, the cute brunette was waving cutely at her friend.<p>

"Yamamoto Takeshi! Get to your seat this instant!" He misjudged his volume and his voice cracked in mid-sentence, drawing out muffled giggles and chuckles from the class. He coughed into his fist in a pathetic attempt to redeem himself before addressing the class. "As you all know, our school will be holding a Valentine's festival two months from now, lesson periods will be replaced with rehearsals since this year, our class is selected to perform for the neighboring school." This festival was rather special since two schools will work together to organize it. "Each of you will be expected to perform something, be it a comedic act, a dance routine, a song or a skit. The most entertaining group or person, if you decide to participate alone, will be awarded with a mystery prize that will be revealed after the performance is over."

Tsunaru hummed in delight. She turned towards Gokudera and whispered excitedly. "What will you be doing for the performance Gokudera-kun?" She tilted her head as she leaned forward, rather eager to find out what her friend will be doing. Gokudera blushed at the rather close distance between him and his princess but smiled nonetheless.

"I was thinking of forming a group with you, Hime, if you'll allow me to since this is such a huge honor!" Gokudera smiled nervously. Tsunaru brightened up into a smile, obviously pleased with the idea.

"Of course you can! Maybe we can get Yamamoto-kun to participate as well~" Gokudera sulked inwardly, he had hoped it would just be him and his cute princess. 'Wait... HOLD UP! What was that? Did I just call Hime... c-c-c-c-cute?' Gokudera blushed so hard he could swear that all the blood now resides in his cheeks. Tsunaru stared at him, obviously concerned. "Gokudera-kun, daijoubu? You seem really red... Do you have a fever?" She placed her forehead to his and frowned when she found nothing wrong. "You're temperature feels fine...?" Whilst Tsunaru fussed over her supposedly sick friend, Yamamoto pouted slightly.

"Tsunaru-chan, I want to join too if you don't mind?" Yamamoto's sentence was rewarded by the sight of Tsunaru's heavenly smile, he was as red as a tomato within seconds.

"Of course I don't mind!" Tsunaru smiled delightedly before a thought hit her, "Which school will we be combining with?" She asked, tilting her head like a curious puppy. Gokudera snapped out of his daze and calmed himself down before he answered his princess' question.

"I think for this year, we would be combining with Kokuyo high school..." Gokudera trailed off as he noticed the look of horror and fear that was slowly becoming more obvious each passing minute on his beloved princess' face. "Hime? Are you alright?" He inquired worriedly.

"T-That's... my old high school..."

* * *

><p>"Hahi! Tsunaru-san~ I have some friends I want to introduce to you desu~" Haru squealed as she pounced on her cute friend. Tsunaru smiled slightly, Haru frowned, something was wrong with her cosplay mascot. "Tsunaru-san, are you okay? You seem sad, desu..." Haru pouted. "Who bullied you? Haru will give them a good beating desu!" She punched the air to prove her point, Tsunaru's smile widened slightly.<p>

"Thank you, Haru..." Haru smiled energetically, obviously proud of having made her friend slightly more cheerful again. "Anyway, you were saying something about new friends to introduce to me?" Tsunaru cocked her head to one side curiously. Haru smiled brightly and nodded so quickly that Tsunaru was surprised that her head still stood firmly planted between her friend's shoulders when Haru stopped inclining his head.

"Let's go desu!" And with that said, the estatic brown haired girl proceeded to drag Tsunaru to where her supposed friends were. The younger brunette could only sweatdrop at how energetic her female friend was.

* * *

><p>"So this is the famous 'Tsuna-san' I've been hearing of?" Tsunaru hid behind Haru lightly, blushing in embarressment as she saw how the older females of the group examined her. The one who spoke first had silky black hair tied neatly in a high ponytail, a few strands coming loose. She was dressed in a jet black jacket with red linings (Which exaggerated her... um... chest?) and navy blue skirt like Tsunaru, she was also wearing knee-length boots. The tall girl scrunitized at Tsunaru for a few more seconds before she smild slightly. "Not bad, you seem just like my brother, Enma. My name is Adelheild, you can call me 'Adel' if you like." Tsunaru smiled shyly as she nodded, causing another girl to attack her.<p>

"OMIGOSH! You're so cute! Can I eat you?" A girl with flowing teal hair and doe-like emerald orbs squealed in delight. She was dressed in the standard Namimori high uniform only it was accompanied by a cardigan, which was blue with white trimmings. "My name is Midori~ Nice to meet you, Tsunaru-chan~" The said girl just sweatdropped and blushed at the compliment. Midori was then lifted off of Tsunaru's petite frame by a girl with layered blue hair, she had orange flame like scars (or tattoos?) on her right cheek, her maroon orbs scanned Tsunaru before an approving smile made it's presence known on her face.

"You're strong, I can tell." Tsunaru blushed at yet another compliment that was directed at her. "My name is Lal Mirch, just call me Lal." She made her way towards the blushing brunette and clapped a hand on Tsunaru's shoulder, startling the girl. "Let' train together sometime okay?" Tsunaru could have sworn she saw fire blazing in the background the moment Lal Mirch uttered those words.

"Un!" She agreed happily, Lal mirch's smile widened into a grin. 'She's not so bad, she's willing to train with me anyway, plus, she's not grabbing for my attention, that's a first.' Lal Mirch glanced at her companions and allowed a small smirk to grace her features. 'And it seems that they approve of her too.'

* * *

><p>"For the concert, I was thinking of-" Gokudera interrupted Tsunaru's sentence by lamming his head violently on the desk, Yamamoto and Tsunaru stared incredulously at the silver haired teen.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Hime! It's just... my sister is coming to Japan and I have to prepare for her arrival, so I would not be able to participate in the concert at all! I'm so sorry! I shall commit sepaku at once to repent for my sin!" Tsunaru sweatdropped but she paled visibly when Gokudera pulled out a stick of dynamite and proceeded to stuff it down his vocal cords. Tsunaru leaned forward and slapped the dynamite out of Gokudera's hand.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" She shouted meekly, and cutely I might add. "There's no need to resort to such extreme tactics." She smiled exasperatedly. The silver haired teen just bowed his head low, in embarrassment and so that Tsunaru would not be able to see his bright red face. 'Dammit! Why does Hime have to be so... ravishing?' Gokudera cursed in his mind. Tsunaru smiled obliviously before she opened her bento.


	7. Tsunaru's reunion

**Sherry here~ When reading 'Tsunaru', please make sure your room is brightly lit, your face is of considerable distance away from the computer and that you enjoy this fic~ If you happen to hate Fem!27 please back out now and please bear in mind that I do not own KHR~ X3 **

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan~" Luce knocked twice on her adopted daughter's room before turning the knob and entering her room. She smiled softly at the girl sprawled tiredly amongst a pile of papers and books. "Really... If you were going to sleep you could have done so in bed..." Luce tutted before smiling exasperatedly, closing the window in front of her daughter's study table and draping a warm blue blanket over her small frame. Luce patted her adopted child's head, marvelling at it's softness a bit before leaving the room.<p>

A small smile touched Tsunaru's lips as she continued to remain dead to the world, relishing in her dream, her heart shaped earring glittering slightly in the lamplight.

* * *

><p>Tsunaru awoke to a blurry image. 'Huh...?' She foggily thought, her vision extremely unclear. Her hand immediately went to her head, only to pull back slightly at the abnormal temperature. '... I have a fever!' Tsunaru's eyes widened, her throat trying to form words but the only sound she was able to produce was something akin to a strangled cry that could make even the most tone deaf person cringe in fear.<p>

'I lost my voice?' Tsunaru gasped, her hands flying to her throat. Her eyes then landed on the black dress hanging on the cardboard's knob. It was very pretty with a simple design consisting of long sleeves that puffed out slightly at the shoulder area, the skirt itself had white linings running along the hem and frilled collars the colour of pure snow. The brunette fingered at the beautiful fabric which created this dress and brought it close to her cheek. 'Mama... Papa...' A single tear slid down her face as she gripped at the dress.

Tsunaru changed quickly, adding a black apple cap on with a small ribbon at the side along the way. She slipped into her knee-high black boots and smiled bitterly as she gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror in her wardrobe. 'Mama would have liked to dress me up...' Her smile softened to one of sadness.

A knock resounded from her door, Tsunaru was about to call out permission for the person to enter but suddenly remembered that she was incapable of producing words so she settled for opening the door. "Ah, Tsunaru-sama, Sebastian-sama wanted to inform you of- Tsunaru-sama? Are you all right?" Kokoro was a beautiful girl, her snowy white hair slightly pronounced with her healthy peach like skin, her eyes were the colour of blood, much like Sebastian's just a lighter shade. She was dressed in a cute maid costume with its customary black dress and frilly white apron, accompanied with cute Mary-janes. All-in-all, Kokoro would have been a beautiful girl had it not been for the scar running down her cheek. The above-mentioned girl was currently looking worriedly at her charge for today.

Tsunaru just smiled and waved her concern away, writing on the writing pad that Kokoro had provided her with. **"I'll be fine, now what were you saying about Sebastian?" **She smiled gently when Kokoro gasped and blushed in embarrassment, spluttering apologies.

"Hai! Sebastian-sama is unable to accompany you to... that place." Tsunaru sighed. Kokoro took it the wrong way and started getting flustered. "A-Ah! He is extremely sorry of course but he had some family matters that he simply HAD to attend to!" Tsunaru smiled gently in understanding, her butler is usually as stubborn as a bull and would do anything to make her happy. 'Reminds me of Gokudera-kun...' So for him to miss something that was something of a yearly ritual, the problem had to be very serious.

**"It's all right, Kokoro-chan. I'll just go by myself, take care of Mochida nii-san while I'm gone all right?"** Kokoro blushed prettily at the mention of her handsome charge before she smiled and nodded. "I understand Tsunaru-sama, Sebastian-sama has already prepared the necessary items for your trip!" Kokoro chirped happily.

* * *

><p>Tsunaru exited her home with a bag slung over her shoulder. She inwardly hummed as she skipped towards the train station, the bento that Sebastian packed her had all her favorite foods. 'I'll have to think of a way to thank him later...' She stopped by a florist and set to picking a bouquet. A certain black haired baseball player and silver haired bomber happened to be heading in her direction. "You stupid baseball idiot! Why did you have to stop to ask for directions!" Gokudera shrieked, literally fuming with anger.<p>

Yamamoto just laughed carefreely, his hands behind his head. "Haha, I don't have a photographic memory like you Gokudera!" He laughed at the bomber's face and was about to continue when he spotted a mop of familiar brown hair, he blinked in surprise, it is Tsunaru-chan! "Hey, Gokudera! Look! It's Tsunaru!" He pointed excitedly and was about to yell out her name when a certain silver haired bomber beat him to it.

"HIME!" The brown haired girl immediately spun around at the call of her nickname. Her hair flying slightly in the wind, creating a beautiful picture. Tsunaru smiled at them before she approached them.

Tilting her head in greeting, Tsunaru smiled happily, cradling the bouquet in her small arms. Yamamoto noted how the light pink and white roses suited his friend's smile, his smile dropped slightly as he caught sight of her attire, it's almost as if she is going to attend a... funeral. "T-Tsunaru-chan, where are you going today?"

The brunette looks startled for a minute before she reached into her bag to produce a writing pad and pen. **"Ah, I'll be going to Shimon town to visit my parents, would you like to come along?" **Yamamoto frowned worriedly, but Tsunaru simply smiled. "S-Sure, we have nothing much to do anyway." Yamamoto forced a grin to appear as Gokudera started to fawn over Tsunaru as the brown haired girl made her way to the train station. 'I wonder what happened to her voice... more importantly, I hope she'll be all right...' Yamamoto thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Shimon town<strong>

Tsunaru looked around her surroundings in nostalgia. 'I've been in this town since I was little until Papa and mama... and then, I was adopted by Luce okaa-san... This place didn't really change much huh...?' Tsunaru smiled happily as she proceeded from the train station, her two friends following closely behind.

**"It'll be a long way to where my parents are, why don't we have a snack first?" **Tsunaru smiled, pointing to a nearby Traditional desserts store. Yamamoto and Gokudera both agreed, having felt slightly hungry from not eating breakfast. "Ne, Tsunaru-chan, is there something wrong with your voice? Why aren't you speaking?" Yamamoto asked curiously. Tsunaru blinked at his question before taking out her pen and writing pad.

**"I awoke like this... it seems the vocal lessons finally took a toll on me." **Gokudera frowned. "Hime, please take better care of yourself more..." Tsunaru giggled, it sounded slightly raspy but it was enough evidence to support what she had written. **"This coming from a person who smokes on a regular basis." **Gokudera blushed in embarrassment before smiling sheepishly.

Yamamoto watched the exchange between the two of them, feeling slightly left out. He decided to make his presence known by popping a bite-sized red bean mochi into Tsunaru's mouth, smiling as the girl immediately lit up at the taste of the sweet dessert in her mouth. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto before breaking off a piece of his dorayaki and feeding it to Tsunaru as well, the brown haired girl could only giggle slightly at their antics before feeding them each a spoonful of her milk pudding. The sequence repeated itself until the food finally finished and the three friends were soon on their way to their friend's parent's grave.

**"We're almost there, just a while longer." **Tsunaru encouraged her friends as they climbed the steps towards the shrine, both boys were panting slightly but Tsunaru was managing it like a professional and barely sweating. 'As expected of Hime/ Tsunaru-chan...' The boys thought as they continued climbing up.

**"Beyond this shrine in a church, my parent's grave are in the backyard, do you think you can manage it?" **Both boys nodded, they were not going to rest until they reached their destination. Tsunaru sighed exasperatedly at her friend's stubborn actions but smiled happily anyway. 'I'm glad I have such kind friends who will support me...'

* * *

><p>'Papa... Mama... I've come to visit you. How are you doing?' Tsunaru smiled as she placed the bouquet in a small vase filled with fresh water, arranging them in an order such that the pink roses and white roses look more balanced. 'I've got two friends to introduce to you, this is Yamamoto-san.' Tsunaru glanced at Yamamoto who was cleaning the grave with a small smile on his face. 'He's very kind to me, he really likes baseball too. The other one, is Gokudera-kun, he is a little over-protective but he means well.' Tsunaru placed her hands together, holding them to her lips as her hoarse voice murmuring soft prayers. 'Sorry, I can't pray out loud right now, I think I'm running a fever... But... I'll still sing you our lullaby.'<p>

"_Constant as the stars above~ Always know that you are loved~" _Tsunaru despite her hoarse voice still sang rather beautifully, Gokudera stood behind her, gaping in awe at the melodious voice his princess has. Yamamoto closed his eyes as he relished in the beautiful melody the brunette was producing, momentarily pausing his cleaning. "_And my love shining in you~ Will help you make your dreams, come true~ Will help, your dreams... come... true..." _As the last note faded off, footsteps could be heard approaching them, Gokudera and Yamamoto both narrowed their eyes in mistrust as they shielded their cute friend from the new group of strangers.

Tsunaru, still slightly dazed from her fever and using her already-hoarse voice too much, paid no heed to the newcomers and continued to hum softly as she burned the incense sticks. The group was an odd bunch, the middle person had spiky blond hair that resembled a certain brunette's style, he has narrowed blue eyes which were currently filled with mirth as he watched his friends bicker, he was dressed in a white dress shirt with light blue stripes, accompanied by a pair of black trousers, a brown belt with a silver buckle and a pair of black loafers.

The person next to the blonde man has a hairstyle which strongly resembled Gokudera's own hair, except that his hair was dyed (?) a light red. His long sleeved grey button-down shirt, loosened forest green tie, brown trousers and red belt fitted him perfectly. His face had flame-like tattoos and the redhead was biting harshly on a cancer stick, almost as if to bite back his anger for the smiling man next to him. The black haired man next to the smoker had a smile that was as calming as Yamamoto's, his hair was covered by the baseball cap. He wore a long sleeved hoodie over a white shirt, a pair of brown pants and white sneakers, a black band was worn over his right wrist.

On the left side of the first blonde, was a man with chilling grey eyes and dirty blonde hair, he was dressed in a black trench coat, khaki trousers and black loafers, he seems to be growing slightly irritated at the taunts a certain melon head illusionist was throwing him. The said illusionist, was however, enjoying the seemingly irritated man and started to provoke him further. He was dressed semi-casually with an indigo dress shirt underneath a navy blue sweater, brown jeans and black boots. A certain priest was chanting some prayers to god with a green haired teen, the priest was dressed in a black robe with a holy scarf hanging around his neck, the only thing out of place was the clean white bandage on the bridge of his nose. The green haired teen was praying fervently for the men to stop fighting, he was dressed in a white shirt with the wrists tied with brown ribbons, brown slacks and chocolate coloured loafers complete his outfit.

"Who are you guys?" Yamamoto asked threateningly, he did not like the feeling of these guys, it made him feel like he'll lose something precious to him very soon. The group was startled when they saw a few new presences at the graveyard, usually nobody would come here since only one grave was situated in the private Vongola graveyard, the grave of the current leader-in-training's parents. Gokudera glared at the group as well, obviously having felt the feeling that Yamamoto had experienced.

"That would be MY question, who are YOU, and what-" Before the blonde man could continue, Tsunaru stood up, her heart shaped earring glittering slightly in the sun. His narrowed blue eyes widened and he dropped the bouquet of pink and white roses in favour of dashing forward and grabbing the brunette's arm, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"TSU-CHAN!" Tsunaru, whose vision started to blur caught a glimpse of a similar heart earring on the left ear of the person hugging her. Tears filled her eyes as she whispered the name she thought she never be able to call out ever again.

"Giotto... nii...-san..." Tsunaru whispered, her voice raspy before she passed out in the blond man's arms


	8. Tsunaru's project

**Sherry here~ When reading 'Tsunaru', please make sure your room is brightly lit, your face is of considerable distance away from the computer and that you enjoy this fic~ If you happen to hate Fem!27 please back out now and please bear in mind that I do not own KHR~ X3 **

* * *

><p>Giotto paced for the nth time that afternoon in the sitting room of his sister's mansion, he had finally found his baby sister after all these years and their reunion was cut short when she passed out from exerting her already-feverish body too much. "Gah! I'm so worried! Tsu-chan..." He continued to pace the room, much to the irritation of some of the occupants. Luce was calmly sipping her earl grey tea, Aria was fiddling with her thumbs nervously as she continued to glance at the stairs which led to the second floor where Tsunaru's room was located at. Mochida is currently trying to rush home from a kendo tournament(only to fail because of his stupid fangirls blocking his way), Gokudera and Yamamoto were seated on the sofa, trying to calm themselves.<p>

Giotto's gang was scattered around the room, Alaude was staring out the window apathetically, although deep down he was sincerely worried for his friend's sibling, G ruffled his hair in frustration as he emptied out his third packet of cigarettes, Asari was helping Kokoro serve tea but his trembling hands were obvious signs that he was not as calm as he let on, Daemon was trying to refrain from pacing the room with Giotto, Knuckle was murmuring prayers and Lampo just sat on an armchair, fidgeting nervously.

After what seemed like an eternity, a gentle click of the door indicated that Lussuria, Tsunaru's personal doctor had finished up on his check-up. The flamboyant man had a look of relief when he entered the sitting room, taking an empty seat next to Luce before beginning his report. "Tsu tsu will be alright, she just needs a little rest." Lussuria patted Luce's tightened grip on her cup of tea lightly, smiling assuredly. The green haired woman nodded slowly before getting up to check up on her daughter.

* * *

><p>Tsunaru looked so pale in contrast to her navy blue bed sheets, her reddened cheeks and sweat-covered face were the only indication of a fever attacking her seemingly fragile body. Luce almost burst into tears at the sight, the brown haired girl had always been prone to diseases ever since she was young, she even had asthma attacks before. "My poor baby..." Luce sobbed as she grasped her adopted daughter's hand. Tsunaru stirred at Luce's cry and opened her caramel brown orbs slowly. She turned to her adopted mother's side and broke into a slight smile, trying to convey her message of not to worry about her.<p>

Her eyes travelled to behind Luce and the sight made her fever-glazed eyes widen. "G..io..tt..o" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. At the call of his name, Giotto was by her side in an instant and had already swept the sick brunette into a tight hug. "Is... it... r..eally.. you?" Tsunaru trembled against Giotto's chest, making the blonde hug his sister tighter.

"Yes... Yes, it's me... I'm sorry, I'm sorry I took so long!" Giotto gritted his teeth, he had heard all about Tsunaru's life ever since she was adopted by Luce, which included the bullying, the betrayal of her best friend and her new school. He was so angry at himself, he should have been there, he should have bee there to comfort her, to encourage her when she cried, but he had failed to do so. "I'm sorry..." He murmured as his sister slowly, hesitantly clutched his shirt, effectively wrinkling the expensive cloth but he thought nothing of it, he was just so damn happy to be by her side once more.

After that heart-clenching reunion, Giotto stayed by his sister's side the whole day, telling her how he had been and anything that happened during the period when they were apart. The few days past with Giotto slowly nursing Tsunaru back to health along with the help of Tsunaru's friends. Thanks to them, Tsunaru started to look better each passing day.

* * *

><p>On the fifth day, the blonde along with Tsunaru's friends were met with the sight of an empty bed. They were about to panic when Luce just chuckled lightly and motioned for them to follow her. They went up to the third story where no one really explored before to be met with three rooms. One was a music room, with state-of-the-art technology to produce the best songs, a wide collection of instruments ranging from drums to triangles, sound proofed walls and recording studios.<p>

The second room was a training room, it had a rock wall which occupied the left wall, gym equipment of finest quality, a shooting gallery for both archery and guns, mats to practice gymnastics on and a stereo to play music. The third room appears to be another training room for performing arts, what with the magnificent piano, railings, mirrored walls, a small cabinet for storing props or dance tools and polished wood floors. The door was grey with a small rectangular window which allowed people to peek into the room, which was what the group did.

Tsunaru was present in the room, dancing flawlessly to the rhythm of the music which the group is unable to tell as the room was sound proofed as well. Each movement of her dance routine was mesmerizing and the brunette herself seems to be enjoying herself as she danced with the grace of a professional. A simple flick of her wrists and two batons wrapped in silk ribbons the colour of the sky unrolled themselves. Tsunaru grinned as she started to twirl, the ribbons flying after her gracefully.

The group, save for Luce as she had already seen this many times, was completely awestruck at how gracefully the brunette danced. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl who was so clumsy that she could trip and fall over nothing. The dance ended with a flawless pose and the ribbons fluttered gracefully next to Tsunaru, the brunette was soaked with sweat indicating that she had been in the room for a long period of time. She released a breath and stopped the radio, placing the disk back into the cover before turning to retrieve her batons. She let out a small "HIIE!" when she saw her friends, brother and adopted mother smiling at her. "W-What are you guys doing here?" Tsunaru asked, her voice still slightly raspy but almost normal again.

Giotto moved forward and gripped his sister's hands, eyes sparkling. "Tsu-chan... Become my company's talent!"

Tsunaru blinked before she let out her famous ear-piercing squeak. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE?"

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, Giotto's company, Vongola inc. <strong>

"Sugoi, onii-chan... I didn't know you created this company..." Tsunaru gaped in awe as she walked alongside her brother and her friends in a plush corridor, it had carpeted floors, expensive stands holding vases and other decorative items which are as old as they are expensive. Paintings signed with signatures of famous artists decorated the white walls, lamps which lit up the corridor gave it a rich feel. "I-It must have been expensive..." Tsunaru murmured, of course, being to busy staring at her surroundings the girl failed to look in front of her and ran straight into a pillar which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"O-oww..." Tsunaru winced as she massaged her nose. The 'pillar' in which she ran into turns out to be a person, it's a man with a fedora that had an orange ribbon around it. He was dressed in a yellow dress shirt, underneath a black coat and dress pants, at his feet were a pair of expensive looking dress shoes. "S-Sor-" The apology died on her lips when she saw who she bumped into. Tsunaru's eye lit up like the bulbs on a Christmas tree on Christmas eve. "Reborn!" With that said, the man smirked as he accepted the glomping brunette into his arms. Tsunaru's friends and Giotto all stared in shock, did Tsunaru know this man?

"You seem to have lost weight, have you been eating properly?" The man, now named as Reborn, smirked when his student, no EX-student, nodded her head obediently. He chuckled when the cute brunette proceeded to animatedly summarize what had happened since the last time she saw him. (Chapter 4 doesn't count seeing as he had already bullied Lambo and left~ X3) Leon, the chameleon also known as his partner climbed onto Tsunaru's offered hand from his favourite spot on Reborn's fedora.

Giggling, Tsunaru and Haru cooed over the lizard. "Hahi! He is adorable desu~" Haru squealed as she nuzzled Leon with her cheek, the reptile seemed to dislike it and climbed back onto Tsunaru's shoulder and wrapped itself around her neck. Haru pouted when Reborn's pet escaped her grasp and Tsunaru just giggled as she petted Leon on the head. The brown haired girl's male friends watched in slight envy. 'I wish I could make her giggle like that...' Leon soon missed his favourite spot on Reborn's fedora and licked Tsunaru's cheek to signal that he wanted to go back, in which the brunette slowly handed him back. Reborn smirked when Leon climbed back onto his favourite spot, before one thought ran through his head. 'Hmm... I never really noticed it before but Tsunaru is actually vey adorable, no wonder her new friends are so jealous of Leon...'

"Anyway, I've finally found my brother!" Tsunaru smiled happily as he clung to Giotto's arm, giggling cutely as she snuggled onto her long lost brother. Reborn snapped out of his trance at that sentence and twitched slightly in annoyance when he saw how happy his ex-student is with her brother. "Reborn, meet my brother, Giotto, Onii-chan, meet my ex-tutor Reborn." She smiled when Giotto stuck out a hand pleasantly. Reborn stared at the hand before slowly shaking it, wincing inwardly when pressure is applied onto his hand, jolting his nerves to detect pain. This is the 'touch-my-sister-and-you-die' handshake, Reborn smirked in reply, obviously unfazed by this despite cringing inwardly.

"I look forward to working on the 'Angel' project with you next month." Reborn smirked as he applied pressure back to the hand squeezing his. Giotto was smiling pleasantly but beneath that charming smile that would make girls swoon to him like flies to honey, was a devious brother who would do anything to keep his angelic little sister safe from 'wolves' also known as men. Oh if only he knew what a demon Tsunaru could be when she gets pissed off.

"I look forward to it too, especially since there'll be a new talent in the company." Giotto smiled gently at Tsunaru who blushed attractively from the hinted message. "She'll be stunning~" Reborn raised an eyebrow when his ex-student blushed when Giotto mentioned a new recruit.

"Hmm... I look forward to meeting her then..." Reborn muttered, his smirk still in place and his hand not letting go of Giotto's. Tsunaru sensed something fishy and decided to intervene.

"Umm... we REALLY need to get going, I'll see you later at my house okay, Reborn? Luce and Aria missed you so." Tsunaru smiled as she softly pried open the hands that had yet to be let go. Reborn smiled and tilted his fedora, signifying that he would see her later. "Okay, see you Reborn." Tsunaru smiled before dragging her brother away to prevent WWIII to happen.

* * *

><p>"Uwah~" Tsunaru gasped in awe as she scanned the training facility. It was spacious, as in warehouse spacious. There were mirrors everywhere and each one was accompanied by wooden railings. A small cabinet held props and dance tools, Tsunaru immediately laid eyes on a pair of batons with multi coloured ribbons wrapped around them. "They're so pretty..." She cooed, literally giving off 'Moe' beams with her cute expression of awe. Giotto smiled fondly while her male friends tried to staunch the heavy bloody flow that was coming from their noses. (Namely, Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto, Hibari's too cool for nosebleeds~ XD)<p>

"Hahi, Giotto-san! What did you bring Tsunaru-chan here for?" Haru inquired, her head tilted slightly in curiosity. Giotto grinned before calling his sister.

"Tsu-chan, we'll be releasing a new project on Valentines day, it's called, 'Angel' project. As the title suggest we're going to be going with the theme Angel, can you do this big brother a favour and become a major role in the music video of 'Angel with a shotgun'?" Giotto asked seriously, Tsunaru's eyes widened before she squeaked.

"B-But, onii-chan! I'm not good at acting! I can only dance!" Giotto grinned.

"Nonsense! If you can dance then surely acting won't be much different!" Giotto smiled warmly, Tsunaru fell silent as she contemplated on the choices. 'W-What do I do...? I still have the concert to think of... But... onii-chan needs my help...' Tsunaru nodded, having made her decision. She looked up and gave Giotto the most heart-warming smile she could ever offer.

"Okay, onii-chan, I'll help! But my friends have to help me with this project."


	9. Tsunaru's angel with a shotgun

**Sherry here~ When reading 'Tsunaru', please make sure your room is brightly lit, your face is of considerable distance away from the computer and that you enjoy this fic~ If you happen to hate Fem!27 please back out now and please bear in mind that I do not own KHR~ X3 OMG! I haven't updated in months! I'm so sorry people! DDDDX**

* * *

><p>Tsunaru slept peacefully the next day in school, her hair scattered around her beautifully. Her bangs shielded her closed left eye, the rest framed her face. Her lips were parted to allow easier access for breath, arms crossed to create a make-shift pillow. Her usual smart navy blue blazer was absent as a navy blue school cardigan replaced it. The silver pins in her hair glinted in the sunlight. Yamamoto leaned on her table, his free hand which was not holding him in place on the table, fingered with a lock of her Vanilla and orange scented hair.<p>

Gokudera snarled, a sense of possessiveness overcoming his being. "Oi, don't touch Hime's hair so casually." Yamamoto ignored the silver haired bomber, instead he abandoned the lock of hair and stroked the sleeping girl's head instead. The sleeping angel seemed to like the feel of someone petting her as she leaned into the touch, purring slightly as she smiled in her sleep. Haru cooed over her cuteness and took multiple shots with her ever-present digital camera.

The peaceful scene between Yamamoto and Tsunaru came to an abrupt stop when Ryohei slammed open the door to greet his potential love interest. "EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING, TSUNARU-CHAN!" He greeted enthusiastically as he jogged to the brown haired girl's desk.

"Mnn... Ohayo... Ryohei...-kun..." Tsunaru murmured, still half-sleepy but awake enough to tell who was it who greeted her. She yawned and attempted to rub the sleep away from her eyes, creating a very cute picture. "Oh, did I fall asleep again?" She asked sleepily, her eyes half-lidded and unfocused. "Sorry..." Yamamoto simply patted her head, she smiled sleepily before yawning. The tanned teen glances at the clock, smiling as he realizes that they might still have a full hour before class starts. The teachers had been called to a sudden board meeting that could last for more than one hour, which is why they were now all surrounded around Tsunaru's desk.

"We still have an hour or so, why don't you sleep a bit more, Tsunaru-chan?" Yamamoto suggests, smiling as he continued petting the girl's head. The brown haired girl in question smiled sleepily and gratefully, before she crosses her arms. Gokudera halts her from putting her head down and lets her use his lap as her pillow for a bit. He blushed when Tsunaru stares at him sleepily before she smiles and gratefully lays her head on his lap. Yamamoto and Ryohei stare in slight envy.

* * *

><p>"Now let's just say as an example that if a certain new transfer student were to sleep in class and on the lap of a delinquent no less, were to score a mark on the previous test that could somehow lower the class average he or she would be in deep trouble, but of course, that's just saying as an example." Nezu smirks, pulling out the sheet of paper with the name Sawada Tsunaru on it, he flashes it onto the projector, fully expecting the class to burst into laughter at the horrible mark on the paper. But of course, none came and the teacher turned backwards, only to be absolutely dumbfounded to see that the number '100' was written in bright red ink next to the student's name. "W-Well... I-um..." He mumbles as the girl sleepily stirred in her sleep.<p>

Yawning, Tsunaru retrieves her sheet of test paper and rubs her eye, trying and failing again to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. Gokudera smiles gently as Tsunaru returns to her seat and falls asleep on his lap again. Math lesson was spent with Nezu trying to embarrass Tsunaru and Gokudera but failed epically, embarrassing himself instead.

Lunch came and Tsunaru finally awoke, feeling rather refreshed. "Thanks for letting me use your lap, Gokudera-kun." She smiles shyly. The silver haired teen merely blushed and spluttered incoherent words. Ryohei who had joined them for lunch sulks as he watches the shy interaction of Tsunaru and Gokudera, an idea pops into his mind and he shouts it to make his point made.

"EXTREME! TSUNARU-CHAN! YOU SHOULD BE OUR BOXING CLUBS MANAGER TO THE EXTREME!" Tsunaru's chopstick froze midway to her lips as she stared at the white haired boxer in something akin to shock.

"W-What?" At that moment, Mochida slammed open the door to the roof, his expression pale and he was panting heavily. His uniform is torn and tattered, his arms and cheeks were decorated with fresh cuts made from nails. Tsunaru winced at the injuries and stood up to tend to her brother's injures.

"Onii-chan!" She stands up and whips out a roll of bandages. Her eyebrows crinkled worriedly as she scans her brother's body, injuries ranging from bruises to cuts littered Mochida's body as proof of being a victim of rabid fangirls. Without saying another word, Tsunaru starts disinfecting the more serious wounds and wraps them up before moving on to the slightly less serious injuries. "Really... sometimes, I really wonder why you have to bear with all this nonsense..." Tsunaru whispers under her breath, a concerned expression marring her facial features. Mochida smiles weakly at his sister's concern.

"Fangirls or not, I still want to see you perform today." Mochida smiles, a hand rose and was placed on his sister's slightly rosy cheek. "I'll be fine." Tsunaru smiles slightly as Mochida leans up and kisses her on the forehead. Her three male friends watch the siblings interact with slight envy present in their eyes.

* * *

><p>"So you're the person who has the counterpart of Tsunaru's earring huh...?" Mochida stares at Giotto, his calculating eyes scanning the blonde's being. Giotto gulps slightly under the calculative eyes and turns to his sister for help. The brunette in question was about to step in to prevent her brother from getting bombarded with questions from her adopted sibling but before she could lessen the distance between them, she was promptly dragged by two overly excited stylists towards the dressing room which were, to Giotto's dismay on the far end of the set. Her four male friends, Hibari, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei, were given the same treatment. Their stylists were merciless, but the end product was amazing as the four male teens came out of the dressing room looking very much like models stepping out of a models magazine.<p>

Yamamoto was dressed in a blue button up shirt, it was long-sleeved and worn underneath a pure white blazer with blue linings. White dress pants, a flowing blue cloak held together by a silver chain covers half the teens body if he were to stand stock still and black penny loafers complete the outfit. As soon as the tall baseball player stepped out of the dressing room, he was given cufflinks in the shape of raindrops and a silk white tie with a blue tie clip in the shape of raindrops as well. Mechanical wings to give an image of Holy knights were attached to his back and the stylists were aided by the technical team who designed the wings. Yamamoto's wings were tinted blue on the edges, giving a rather calming effect as the boy schooled his features into his one hundred watt smile. Blue contacts turned his chocolate brown orbs a pretty azura blue. A shiny blue sapphire was used as a charm for a silver necklace hung around his neck.

Gokudera emerged donned in a red button up shirt underneath a white blazer with red linings, his tie was loosened slightly and his silver hair was pulled back into a small ponytail by a red ribbon, the white slacks and black penny loafers complete his attire. His red tie clip in the shape of storm clouds glinted in the set lights as the silver haired teen clipped it onto his silk white tie and he was struggling to put on his storm cloud shaped cufflinks into their rightful places. He smirks in triumph as he finally clicks the cufflinks into place, his red cloak flying elegantly after him as he storms next to Yamamoto who laughs cheerily. The mechanics hesitated in putting on the mechanical wings but seeing as they had to if they wanted to keep their jobs, the mechanics did. Gokudera's wings were tinted red on the edges, giving a rather appropriate effect to the bad boy image the director wanted for one of the Holy knights. His sea foam green eyes were dyed a bright blood red by the contacts the stylists forced into his eyes. A ruby suspended around his chest area by a silver chain.

Hibari glared at the stylist who dared come into his personal space. The male stylists gulped visibly and backed away whilst the female stylist literally went berserk on him. He was forced into a violet dress shirt with a silk white tie, he dons the white blazer with violet linings and adjusts his cloud shaped cufflinks on his cuffs. The violet cape held together with a silver chain seems to please Hibari as he fastens it firmly upon his shoulders. He adjusts his tie and clips on the violet cloud-shaped tie clip on as instructed. The bottoms are the same as the other two herbivores he was currently standing next to. The technicians find themselves being the target of heated glares as they shakily adjusts the mechanical wings onto the skylark. They were tinted violet on the edges and gave the prefect an aura of solitude, in which he preferred it to stay that way. His silver grey eyes were violet as the contacts worked their magic. A violet gem necklace was hung around his neck.

Ryohei was last and the stylist had to use all their willpower not to wince at the volume the boxer was using. He shrugs on the blazer with yellow linings after hiding his toned muscles underneath a yellow dress shirt and puts on his white dress pants and black penny loafers. He fumbles with his tie for a bit, seeing as he doesn't usually wear something in the formal category, the yellow tie clip in the shape of a sun clicked onto his tie. Cufflinks in the shape of shining suns were attached to the cuffs and the stylists drapes a yellow cape over the boxers body, they fasten the silver chain on and step back to admire their handiwork. The technicians attached the wings without much trouble as Ryohei was preoccupied with yelling his excitement, his wings were tinted yellow on the edges, giving the boy an aura of energy. Ryohei's grey eyes were a fiery yellow as he places his contacts on. A shiny topaz was hung around the boxers neck as he shouted how yellow was EXTREMELY his favourite colour whilst punching his fist in the air.

The four males assemble and make small talk as they wait for their female friend to finish dressing. The male stylists all drooled when Tsunaru emerged from the dressing rooms whilst visible blushes made their way to the four boy's faces.

Tsunaru had to try on rows and rows of clothing before they finally agreed on a simple spaghetti strap dress which stopped short at her knees in front and trails longer to the back with intricate light orange vine like designs running along the hem of the dress, a sunset orange sash ends in a ribbon behind her and the outfit is coupled with a pair of wing-shaped earrings and lace-up cyan sandals which covers her toes. Make-up was unnecessary as Tsunaru possessed the rare gift of natural beauty but one of them insisted on lip gloss and orange contact lenses, hence the reason why her lips were slightly pink with a nice shine on it and her eyes were amber orange. The final touch-up was made, her hair was styled to make it such that it fell down in waves and ends in ringlets, ribbons were tied around her arms in intricate patterns, mechanical wings tinted orange on the edges were attached and Tsunaru transforms into an Angel Princess as she dons the silver tiara with an orange gem set in the middle as a centerpiece. An orange amber

She smiles shyly and all males present, save for Mochida and Giotto felt their hearts skip a beat. "Tsu-chan... You look adorbs!" The brunette smiles at her older sibling, Aria. The green haired woman was in charge of their outfits for the music video today and hence, her appearance on the set. She glances at Gamma, her fiance and giggles when the stoic man nods his agreement as well. "See, even Gamma agrees!" Aria smiles as her adopted sibling blushes cutely.

"Okay! I see our actors and actress are ready? Good! Let's get them into the visual box please!" Tsunaru tilts her head at Aria in confusion.

"Visual box?"

* * *

><p>"The visual box is a special room. It was designed by Vongola's best technicians. The purpose of this room is such that we'll be able to film difficult fantasy scenes that we are unable to recreate through normal props or backdrops, like say an artificial heaven or another dimension." Tsunaru and her friends nod in understanding. "Okay, now that you've been briefed of the effects of the room, let's try it out shall we?" The director claps his hands in excitement as the technicians in charge of the special effects usher them in.<p>

"Oh and one more thing, in the visual box, it is created such that the actors in it will feel as if they're in the real thing, so just a warning, you might get illusionary scars and stuff, kay?" The director says in a sing-song voice, causing the room's occupants to pale slightly. "And Cameras rolling in 3... 2... 1!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sherry here, the following words would be in the music video mode. So just a suggestion but it would be nice if you were to play the song, 'Angel with a shotgun' as you read this~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,<br>An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)**_

* * *

><p>Sora (Tsunaru) pauses in her paperwork and stands up. Her eyes stray from the important documents spread amongst her expensive oak desk to her majestic giant glass doors leading to the balcony. She stands up slowly, taking care not to brush her wings against any of the bookshelves that line her office walls, her sandals barely made a sound as they step onto the red persian carpet on the marble floors.<p>

Her hands made their way to the glass doors handles and she turns it, hearing the doors click open and welcome her into the cool outdoors that breezy afternoon. Her quill pen was left on the stand next to a potted plant near the door as the princess of heaven breathes in the scent of fresh air.

She smiles as she catches sight of the little ones, their tiny wings somehow supporting their weight, playing in the Garden of Ambers. Her smile disappears however when she remembers the reason why the paper work was on her desk. Her wings ruffle as a passing draft makes it's presence known by weaving through her hair as well. She shivers, not just from the cold as she stares worryingly at the sky, her hands moving to soothe the goosebumps on her arms. "The war between the demons and the angels... is starting..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Get out your guns, battles begun,<strong>_  
><em><strong>are you a saint, or a sinner?<strong>_  
><em><strong>If loves a fight, than I shall die,<strong>_  
><em><strong>with my heart on a trigger<strong>_

* * *

><p>Arashi (Gokudera) and Ame (Yamamoto) exchange a worried glance as they watch their princess train feverishly. Her fingers curl around the trigger as she continues to shoot arrows into the target board, each arrow meeting it's mark as they pierce through the previous arrow lodged into the bulls-eye. The war with the demons were drawing close and the brown haired princess was staring to get restless as she trained to fight, to protect, her people.<p>

Arashi interrupted his princess's training, stepping in between her and the dummy. Big mistake. The crossbow that had been wielded by his princess's royal ancestors was seen pointed at his throat as the wielder stares at him, eyes wide with shock. "A-Arashi..." Sora whispers, the hours of effort she put into training finally caught up with her as she collapsed to the ground, her crossbow falling to the ground with a metallic clang. The red-eyed teen swiftly catches his princess, his arm across her chest and his hand securing her shoulder. His eyes widen in worry as he senses that his princess was suffering from another round of her attacks.

The princess of heaven gasps for breath as she feels every fiber of her being ache and cry out in pain and agony. It wasn't unusual as the seizing pains always accompanied her attacks of breathlessness to the point of suffocation. She tries lifting her arms only to cry out slightly in pain as the pain intensifies in her arm, red vine-like tattoos snaked down her arm and onto her neck. She grips her hand in helplessness as her guardian angels tried to soothe her pain. Tears leak out from her eyes as she recalls the prediction her royal mage had given her a few weeks before.

In a few days, weeks if Sora was lucky which something the princess highly doubted she was, Heaven would need to look for a new leader for she was... vanishing. With that single thought running through her mind, Sora falls unconscious in the arms of her most trusted subordinate and loyal lover.

* * *

><p><em><strong>They say before you start a war,<strong>_  
><em><strong>you better know what you're fighting for.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well baby, you are all that I adore,<strong>_  
><em><strong>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sora stares emptily at the sky, her body was curled into a small ball on the blanket her maid had oh-so-kindly spread out in the garden for her. The bright red and orange crystals of her favorite candy lay on it's platter, untouched as she continues to stare aimlessly at the sky. She traces the pattern on her arm absent-mindedly. Sora winces as the vines spread out slightly and grips her hand harder as if to stop the virus from spreading further throughout her body. But it was futile, even as she lay there, without doing a thing, the virus still attacked her fragile body.<p>

Taiyo (Ryohei) surprises the princess by plopping down onto a seat next to her. He grins at the princess before he shouts his greeting. "GOOD AFTERNOON, SORA-HIME! AREN'T THE CLOUDS EXTREMELY FLUFFY TODAY?!" The princess blink in surprise before she smiles and giggles, her current helplessness forgotten for now as she pulls at the ribbons tied around her wrist to hide the vine like patterns. She reaches over and offers her guardian a piece of her candy in which he EXTREMELY thanked her for before popping one into his mouth. She pops an orange one in her mouth and almost swallows it in fright as she spies another of her guardian angels, Kumo (Hibari) hanging by the door. He surprises her as well by taking a seat on her other side and even asks for a piece of candy, which was unusual seeing as Kumo hated sweets.

Lying on her side, she curls towards Taiyo as Kumo wraps an arm around her waist. Soothed by her guradi- no lovers, presences, the princess slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm an angel with a shotgun,<em>**  
><strong><em>fighting til' the wars won,<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you know you're everything I have?<em>**  
><strong><em>..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight. <em>**

* * *

><p>The war. Shouting of heavenly soldiers to relay their orders, screams of terrified innocent civilians, the blood of her people and the sound of metallic weapons rang heavily in her ears as Sora run through the halls of her invaded fortresses. 'This... this must be my punishment for being selfish...' She thinks as tears run down her face. So far, she had been able to hold off by herself but it would not last for long as the virus continues to destroy her inside out, the proof being the vine like tattoos now marring half of her face and her arms.<p>

Leaning onto the wall of the spiral stone staircase, Sora takes a break to fill her air-deprived system with much needed oxygen. She stares at the cross-bow in her hand and vaguely remembers her katana being left in her room and she had taken the cross-bow on a whim. It was a beautiful weapon, with intricate sakura petals and flowers carved onto the white wood handle of the cross-bow. The bow was black and had a nice shine to it, supported by the white wood. The bow string was silver, and if one were to look closely, they would be able to see that the silver was actually dancing almost as if it was a living thing. Her ammo was reduced to six arrows, each made of fine oak with white feathers and a silver spear head.

Pushing herself from the wall, the princess continues her journey to the south tower, loading an arrow into her cross-bow. She still had a mission to complete.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,<strong>_  
><em><strong>don't mean I'm not a believer.<strong>_  
><em><strong>..and major Tom, will sing along.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Arashi and Ame both grit their teeth in unison as they sensed something was wrong with their princess. As Ame manages to keep the dark creatures at bay with his katana, Arashi destroys his enemies with a swift summoning of his offensive spells.<p>

The silver haired teen casts a worrying frown at Ame and the tanned teen nods in response, finishing off the last of his enemies before he joined with his partner. He winces when his foot which had been twisted to an awkward angle used too much pressure but limps towards the silver haired teen anyway. "Arashi, what's wrong?" He demands, his eyes wide with worry as his friend stood frozen with fear.

"Sora-hime... is in the forbidden chambers!" Ame's eyes widen and he was more than ready to bolt towards the towers when a huge demon the size of a small house came charging towards them. Ame and Arashi easily took down the monster and was appalled when the demon was simply replaced by his comrades, both prayed and gripped their weapons tightly as they fought to get to the forbidden chambers, praying that their princess had yet to perform the ritual, prayed that she would be able to smile at them after this idiotic war was over and last of all, they prayed to whichever deity that was willing to heed their plea that their princess was safe.

But... reality was harsh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>They say before you start a war<br>you better know what you're fighting for  
>Well, baby you were all that I adore<br>If love is what you need a soldier I will be.**_

* * *

><p>Tonfas met with the blades of the badly crafted swords of the devils creating a metallic sound which at the moment did nothing to ease the anxiety he felt in his chest. He did well not showing it though as the weak and pathetic minions of the demons writhed and snivels in fear. His partner was more merciful giving his opponents non-fatal wounds but they still elicited cries of pain and agony as he applied more force than necessary into his punches and kicks.<p>

"Oi, herbivore, what's wrong?" Don't get him wrong. Kumo was not concerned for his partner, he was more concerned about the glowing topaz hung around the sun Knight's neck. "Your necklace is glowing." He stated, probably the longest sentence he had ever uttered ever since he was appointed as a holy knight. Taiyo was obviously surprised but he pushes the emotion down before he concentrates on the opponents that seemed never-ending.

"Sora-hime... is in the forbidden tower..." Noticing the lack of the catchphrase the sun knight loved so much and the choice of words in that sentence, Kumo immediately sensed that something was wrong. Their princes had only been to the forbidden tower once and the results had been nothing less than terrifying, they had almost lost their princess once ad there is no way, come hell or high water, that he was going to be risking his potential mate even if he did have to share between idiotic herbivores, it was better than the possible result of him going on a rampage if he were to lose his omnivore.

And that is exactly the reason why Kumo started fighting through their enemies with more vigor and rage as he had ever let loose, Taiyo followed his example, his words now being translated into punches and masculine grunts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm an angel with a shotgun, <em>**  
><strong><em>Fighting til' the wars won, <em>**  
><strong><em>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you know you're everything I have?<em>**  
><strong><em>... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<em>**

* * *

><p>'The forbidden chamber...' Sora examined the stone room, the round room was made entirely out of concrete and rock. Five plates, the kind that you would probably see at a fancy buffet holding berries levitated about a meter above ground. Holy magic, Sora mused as she watched the small balls of light float below the plates, holding the dish in place. A wide holy cross, made of pure gold and decorated with platinum vines and ruby red roses with bits of emerald leaves stand behind the plates. Sora's necklace started to emit a soft orange glow and the princess of heaven swallows thickly before she approaches the middle dish, the small balls of light turning a darker shade of orange as she nears the plate.<p>

Reaching behind her, Sora unhooks the necklace and places the amber gently onto the plate with both hands, now decorated with maroon vines. Her legs were decorated with the same vines and Sora knew her time was almost spent. But she had a mission, she had people to protect, people she held near and dear to her heart. The plate glowed a bright orange and Sora had to shield her eyes, the glow eventually softens and Sora removes her hands from her eyes. Exhaling softly, she kneels in front of the plates and the cross and begun chanting the spells of the ritual, causing a magic circle to appear and encircle the tower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa<strong>_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun... **_  
><em><strong>Fighting til' the wars won... <strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't care if heaven won't take me back...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ame, Kumo, Taiyo and Arashi's eyes widen at the magic circle, their enemies lay fallen around them, either dead or too heavily wounded to continue fighting. The remaining demons and angels all looked up at the same time to watch the cyan circle turn around the tower. "The ritual... it has begun...!" Arashi cries out in horror as he pushes Ame to go faster to get to the forbidden chambers. They met with their fellow guardians at the entrance.<p>

They race up the stairs only to stop halfway as they notice a drop of familiar liquid, it was a dark maroon as if it had been poisoned, it was... poisoned blood. The four guardians of the princess were confused, there had only been two angels that had entered the tower between the time when they were fighting the demons to the time now. One had been the royal saint, he had locked himself in the top chamber and had emerged just minutes before the war started with a tear-streaked face. There was no way the saint could have gotten hurt as he had been escorted to safer premises just a few moments ago.

So that only left with Sora. The guardians were even more confused, there were only two ways an angel would have maroon blood, one was getting tainted by a creature of darkness, that was highly impossible as Sora had them, the guardians and there was no possibility of her sneaking out to have a romantic endeavor with a creature of darkness without at least one guardian noticing. So it only left them with the other possibility, their dear and pure princess had been poisoned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm an angel with a shotgun, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Fighting til' the wars won, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know you're everything I have?<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I'm an angel with a shotgun)<strong>_  
><em><strong>... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Live, not just survive)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ame, Arashi, Kumo and Taiyo all slam the wooden door open. Their eyes widen as they survey the scene in front of them. Sora was lying on the floor, her eyes barely open revealing only a sliver of amber orange. She was curled into a small ball, her hands tightened into fists as she felt the intense agony of her life source being drained from her being. The vines had completely covered her entire body and were pulsing as if they were alive, each pulse brought another round of aching and pain into the princess's body. The guardians all surround the princess and gave her their undivided attention.<p>

"Hime! Please don't do this!"

"Sora-chan, this isn't funny, come on!"

"Omnivore, I did not give you permission to leave my side."

"Sora! You are taking this too EXTREMELY, stop now!"

The princess coughs slightly, blood trickling down her chin as she opens her eyes slightly, a pained smile marring her features. "You're... all... here... I'm so... glad, that... I could see... all... of you before... I go..." Her wings stretched, glowing a soft orange as she was slowly lifted from the ground, she smiles one last time. "I love you all so much, let's meet again... ne? 私の最愛の守護天使." (My beloved guardian angels) Before she shatters into a million light shards.

The guardians were all shell shocked, Arashi sunk to his knees, his eyes wide with disbelief and shock. Ame simply stood there, almost as shocked as Arashi, Kumo's bangs shadowed his eyes as silent tears betrayed his emotion and Taiyo slumped lifelessly to the ground, his eyes dull as if someone had taken a straw and had sucked the life force out of him. Outside, the magic circle activated and the dark creatures were banished back to their evil dwellings, each one giving a howl of pain as the holy magic touched their scaled skin, effectively scalding it.

The war was over but both sides suffered heavy casualties, both physically... and mentally.

* * *

><p><strong><em>... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.<em>**

* * *

><p>Things were never the same again, while the villagers still live happily under the rule of the four guardian angels. They missed their kind and dear princess, they celebrated a festival in her name, a rather meaningless tradition of releasing floating lanterns into the sky. Changes occurred within the guardian angels too, Ame would no longer smile genuinely, not for his friends, not for anyone but her. Arashi no longer valued his life, coming back to the palace with new wounds each month and did not bother explaining these injuries to his partners.<p>

Kumo had always been aloof but now, he stopped visiting completely, locking himself up in his wing and training as vigorously as he could. Taiyo was no different but while Kumo barely turned up for meetings, Taiyo was always the one calling for them. His childish energy was gone and in its place is a cold and mature aura which provided more ice than heat.

The guardians were near breaking and the people knew it too. They were afraid, that an internal conflict may stir up and cause chaos in the city of heaven, until one day, a small toddler was brought into the palace. Nobody knew where or when the toddler appeared but the one thing they were sure of was that the toddler resembled a certain princess that gave up her life to restore balance to the heavens.

* * *

><p><strong><em>They say before you start a war, <em>**  
><strong><em>You better know what you're fighting for.<em>**  
><strong><em>Well baby, you are all that I adore, <em>**  
><strong><em>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Hibari papa, Ryohei papa, Takeshi papa, Gokudera papa and Tsunaru mama can you read me the story about an angel?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The end~<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>The director was in tears, the animated liquid rolling out of his eyes in big fat droplets as he blows noisily into his handkerchief before he yells out, "Cut! T-That's a wrap!" Giotto and Mochida were crying too, anime tears of happiness rolling down their eyes as they watch their sibling be congratulated by the director. "You were terrific! Extravagant! Magnificent! The best! You, my dear, are a natural actress! You and your friends!" The director smiles gratefully, "I can't thank you enough for participating in this project.<p>

"It was my pleasure, I had a lot of fun!" Tsunaru smiles cutely, her male friends all blushed and the director had to cough slightly to get their attention.

"May I ask if you all are interested in a singing career?" The director asks.

The group was silent before letting out a resounding. "Eh?" The director smiles secretly.


	10. Tsunaru's 'trial'

**Sherry here~ When reading 'Tsunaru', please make sure your room is brightly lit, your face is of considerable distance away from the computer and that you enjoy this fic~ If you happen to hate Fem!27 please back out now and please bear in mind that I do not own KHR~ X3**

* * *

><p>The offer came as such a surprise that Tsunaru seemed to have spaced out in the middle of the director's ramblings on how cute she would look in a lolita outfit or something along those lines. She was violently jolted out of her dremland when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face Yamamoto Takeshi's million yen smile. She returned it albeit weakly.<p>

"...I'll let you think about it more, Tsunaru-san." The director concludes, a pleasant smile upon his face as he goes to check in on the footage. Tsunaru and her friends change back into the clothes they had brought along wih them. Gokudera had on a black T-shirt which he wore underneath a red sleeveless hoodie, the hems where the sleeves should be looking rather frayed. Sky blue jeans and red sneakers complete his outfit as he clicks his skull necklaces back in place. Yamamoto was dressed in a casual cyan coloured shirt with two breast pockets on each side of his chest, his shirt remained untucked and he dons black trousers and blue sneakers before slipping on his signature black wristband. Ryohei replaces his costume for his red and white jacket over his white wife-beater, blue shorts and his yellow sports shoes. Hibari changes out of his costume into a casual white button-up shirt underneath a beige cardigan, brown pants and black penny loafers complete his attire.

Tsunaru takes a little longer to change seeing as her stylists insisted that her clothes were too boyish and insisted on her borrowing one of their outfits. Her hair was still slightly wavy and still fell in slight ringlets so it added a nice effect with an orange apple cap that was pulled over her head. A white peasant shirt with the area just below the chest tied with an orange ribbon and the sleeves flaring out complimented Tsunaru's curves quite nicely. A puffy white skirt which stopped short before her knees had two layers underneath, making the girl look more petite than she already is. The orange lace-up sandals ended in bows behind her knees and her school satchel was slung over the embarrassed girl's shoulder.

Giotto was in a white peasant shirt for males and beige pants with white penny loafers, Mochida was dressed in his usual checked shirt over a long-sleeved T-shirt with blue jeans and navy blue sneakers and his kendo equipment slung over his shoulder. Haru was still in her school uniform, seeing as she was not informed of the filming until the last minute, she immediately squeals and coos over how cute Tsunaru is in that outfit. The said girl just blushed cutely under her praise and allowed the girl to coo and flatter her as she took some pictures for the cosplay club.

"For someone as Dame ad as un-cute as you to even be able to step into this place, you must have pulled a lot of strings eh? Dame-Tsunaru." Tsunaru's eyes widen in fear as they landed on someone she had hoped she will never see again, M .M.

* * *

><p>"W-What are you doing here, M-M .M-san?" The redhead snorted, taking a few long strides towards the slightly shaking girl, she cups her chin and smirks at Tsunaru's frightened expression. The red head girl was dressed in a white denim jacket underneath a purple shirt accompanied with white jeans and black boots, her clarinet was in it's casing which was slung over her shoulder.<p>

"Did you forget that I belong to a band? No matter, someone as ugly as you would never be able to achieve as much fame as someone fabulous like me." She releases the girls chin, making sure that one of her manicured nails scratched it before sneering at the frightened girl in front of her. She was not-so-pleasantly surprised when two boys, hot ones at that, stepped in front of her. One had the same spiky hairstyle as her victim in her school before the said victim transferred while the other was downright hot with raven black hair and eyes. The only thing which frightened her though was that they were both glaring fiercely at her.

"W-What? Dame-Tsunaru, you've got yourself a couple of gigolos? Are you that desperate for attention?" She stuttered out when both of the glares hardened and tears started pouring out of the brunette's eyes at the insult. Hibari and Gokudera's hand twitched for their weapons while Yamamoto and Ryohei both narrowed their eyes at her sharp and hurtful words.

"T-They're my brothers...!" Tsunaru cried, trying to remedy her tears. Haru pulls the girl into her chest, whispering words of comfort into the slightly sobbing girl's ears. A loud slap was heard and Tsunaru turns her watery eyes to see her adopted sibling slapping her ex-bully so harshly that her head snapped to the side.

"What is wrong with you, you maniacal woman! I should have pulled Tsunaru out of Kokuyo high school earlier if I had known she was suffering under the likes of you!" Mochida growls, his eyes ablaze with fury and barely contained blood lust.

M .M was stunned, not only was this the first time a boy had slapped her but it was also by the infamous kendo-captain of Namimori High and the idol whom she had longed to meet. She was silent for a moment, her bangs shielding her eyes as M .M's head remains to the side before she lifts her head in an arrogant manner. She sneers at the group in front of her, folding her arms as she ignores the stinging pain on her left cheek. "I, M .M, challenge Sawada Tsunaru to a 'Trial'." She announced loudly.

The reaction was immediate, the crew and stylists all gasped as they all stared at the above mentioned girls in shock. A 'Trial' is a simple challenge between two stars, they compete in a competition decided by the director, it could be anything having to do with entertainment like singing, acting, dancing and even some dangerous stunts. The rules are simple, both competitors do as the theme suggests and the one who gets the most votes from the public is the winner. The loser will have to do whatever the winner says for a whole week and no one is to help him or her without getting severe punishment.

* * *

><p>Director Akizawa is M. m's most trusted and most favored director as no one knew her strengths and weaknesses like he does, so it was no wonder that the redhead picked him to choose the theme for the trial and set the dates as well. "From what I've heard, M. M attends Kokuyo high and Tsunaru-san attends Namimori high, am I correct?" The director asks, they were all currently seated in the director's neat office, at the table with cups of tea in front of them, each one going cold because no one was interested in the beverage.<p>

He smiles when he receives nods from the stars before he continues his sentence. "And a joint cultural festival is to be held there right? Why not we hold a concert then, and let the two student bodies wote for their favourite performer?" Affirmative nods were met with a pleased director's smile and he dismisses them all from the office.

* * *

><p>"What will I do...?" Tsunaru sighs, running a hand through her hair. It was already the next day and school was in session, seeing as Nezu was absent because of a bone fracture caused by unknown reasons. (Cough GUARDIANS cough) Gokudera had to go re-stock his dynamite supply, whatever that meant. Yamamoto had baseball practice and Ryohei was training for a match next week. She was left with her brother, Mochida and her four girl friends.<p>

"Tsunaru-chan, it is allowed for other classes to participate for the concert right?" Haru asks eagerly, Tsunaru blinks out of her trance and nods her head once, nibbling on an onigiri. "Well then, why not get Adelheild and Midori-chan to help you!" Tsunaru turns to face them, her face questioning.

Midori glomps the girl, cooing and rubbing her cheek against the brunette's own. "Of course I'll help! Just tell me what to do, Tsunaru-chan." Adelheild was shocked at first but nods her consent anyway, a soft smile adorning her face. Haru cheers as Lal continues to munch on her sandwich, not really caring about the situation but rather worried for the brunette.

* * *

><p>"I-I actually wanted to dance... and sing for the concert..." Tsunaru said shyly, her hand going into her satchel to pull out a neat thin stack of paper. "I even wrote the lyrics and music myself." She smiles proudly, obviously pleased with the end product. Haru and Lal peeks at the lyrics, reading the title aloud.<p>

"Moonfesta?" Tsunaru nods eagerly before she explains the story behind the song.

"It's about a princess who gets to meet her lover every once in a full moon, her people celebrate this lovely reunion with a festival, hence the title moonfesta. The princess and prince dance the night away as a symbol of their love." She ends off the story with a sigh, a slight blush adorning her features. Haru squeals at the cute image and pounces on the soon flustered girl.

"That was so romantic desu~ Don't worry! Haru and Lal will definitely help you win this contest!" Tsunaru smiles gratefully at the aforementioned pair and picks up her silver tambourine, ready for practice. Haru picks up her flute and Lal her violin, all three girl grin at one another before they started playing their instruments.


End file.
